Naruto DxD : Dragon Slayer Boosted Gear
by Vanscovsky
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki yang merupakan Iblis Renkarnasi sudah mendapatkan gelar kebangsawanannya, bersama sang istri Rias Gremory yang merupakan mantan majikannya yang sekarang menjadi 'Queen' sang suami, mereka berdua harus menghadapi lawan-lawan yang kuat. Bagaimana kisah perjalanan Naruto dan Rias bersama para budaknya. Naruto x Harem! Chapter 5 Update! Lemon Naruto x Akeno!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Dragon Slayer Boosted Gear**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, Romance, and Supernatural**

**Pairing : Naruto x Rias**

**Disclaimed : Naruto & High School DxD bukan punya saya.**

**Summary : Naruto Uzumaki adalah Dragon Slayer sekaligus pemilik Sacred Gear [Boosted Gear] menjadi Iblis Renkarnasi dari Rias Gremory, bagaimana petualangan Naruto Uzumaki yang menjadi Iblis Renkarnasi, musuh apakah yang akan di hadapi oleh Naruto Uzumaki.**

**Warning : Abal, Gaje, OC (Maybe), OOC, Typo (Maybe), and Etc**

**.**

**.**

A/N : Untuk Issei Hyoudou disini tidak punya Sacred Gear dan juga hanya orang biasa. Dan Sacred Gear milik Naruto berada di tangan kanannya. Cerita ini adalah Fiction, apabila ada kesamaan Fiction lain mohon di maafkan, karena ini hasil imaginasi saya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Menjadi Iblis Renkarnasi**

**Naruto POV**

Perkenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki, umur 17 tahun, dan aku bersekolah di SMA Kuoh, Di dalam tubuhku terdapat sebuah _Sacred Gear_ yang di berikan Tuhan kepada ku, dan aku juga merupakan _Dragon Slayer_ terakhir, ayah angkat ku yang bernama Igneel dan juga merupakan mantan _Red Dragon Emperor_ meninggal dunia. Dan yang menjadi penerusnya adalah _**Ddraig**_ yang bersemayam di tangan kanan ku.

Ayah angkat ku juga yang mengajarkan aku Sihir _Dragon Slayer_, kali ini aku sedang berjalan dengan seorang wanita cantik yang bernama Amano Yuuma, aku tahu dia adalah salah satu dari tiga fraksi yang sedang berseteru, lebih tepatnya adalah Malaikat Jatuh.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang di inginkan oleh Yuuma-chan, tapi aku bisa menebak pasti karena _Sacred Gear_ yang ada di dalam diriku. Di sekolah ku juga banyak Iblis berkeliaran dan membentuk sebuah Klub dan juga pengurus Osis yang berada di SMA Kuoh juga anggotanya Iblis semua.

Kali ini aku berada di taman kota setelah selesai kencan dengan Yuuma. Yuuma juga membisikan sesuatu dan memintaku mati, lucu memang dia tidak tahu siapa aku sebenarnya, jadi aku hanya pura-pura terkejut.

Kini Yuuma berada lumayan jauh di depanku dan sekarang dia telah berubah menjadi Malaikat Jatuh dan terbang di udara.

**Naruto POV End**

"Salahkan Tuhan yang telah memanam _Sacred Gear_ dalam tubuhmu." kata Yuuma sambil tersenyum cantik dan sadis, kemudian membuat sebuah _**[Light Spear]**_ di tangan kanannya.

_**[Light Spear]**_ di tangan Yuuma di lemparkan ke arah kepada Naruto, Naruto hanya diam hingga beberapa centi lagi Naruto menghindari _**[Light Spear]**_ tersebut kemudian tersenyum ke arah Yuuma.

"Salahkan pemimpinmu yang salah memilih lawan Yuuma-chan." kata Naruto yang kini menggabungkan kedua kepalan tangannya di depan dada, muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah dengan gambar kepala naga di tengah lingkaran sihir tersebut.

_**"Fire Dragon's Emperor Roar!"**_

Naruto menyemburkan nafas api dari mulutnya dan menuju ke arah Yuuma, Yuuma yang kaget akan serangan Naruto tidak sempat menghindar, semburan nafas api Naruto mengenai Yuuma hingga terpental beberapa meter lalu terjatuh di tanah.

"Brengsek kau manusia rendahan!" umpat Yuuma yang bangun dari jatuhnya dengan kondisi sayap hitamnya hampir terbakar karena serangan dari Naruto.

"Kau kira aku tidak tahu siapa dirimu Yuuma-chan, bagaimana mau di teruskan apa tidak?" tanya Naruto yang kini mengaktifkan _**[Sacred Gear]**_ di tangan kanannya.

_**[Dragon Booster!]**_

Sebuah suara terdengar dari tangan kanan Naruto dan berubah menjadi sebuah sarung tangan berwarna merah dengan bola permata berwarna hijau di tengah punggung tangan Naruto.

Yuuma yang melihat itu begitu terkejut dan terbang di udara melarikan diri dengan sayap hitam yang sudah sedikit terbakar sambil berteriak, "Tunggu pembalasanku Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto yang melihat Yuuma pergi menonaktifkan _**[Sacred Gear]**_ di tangan kanannya, kemudian berkata entah pada siapa yang jelas dari awal Naruto kencan ada yang mengikuti.

"Keluarlah, aku tahu dari tadi kau mengikuti ku terus." kata Naruto yang berbalik badan dan detik kemudian muncul seorang seorang gadis cantik berambut merah yang Naruto kenal adalah Rias Gremory dari balik pohon yang tidak jauh dari taman kota.

"Maaf kalau aku mengikutimu Naruto-kun, aku sudah melihat pertarunganmu tadi, mau kah kamu bergabung dengan kebangsawanan ku dan menjadi salah satu budak ku?" kata Rias sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Naruto.

Naruto terdiam tampak berpikir kemudian bertanya pada seseorang atau lebih tepatnya Ddraig, "[Bagaimana menurutmu Partner, apa kau mau bergabung menjadi budaknya dan sepertinya aku akan berubah menjadi Iblis setelah menjadi budaknya?]"

"[Tidak apa-apa terima saja, lagi pula bila kau menjadi Iblis akan lebih baik, karena cepat atau lambat kita akan bertemu _**'White-One'**_.]" jawab Ddraig menyuruh Naruto menerima tawaran dari Rias Gremory, Naruto hanya mengangguk paham akan ucapan Ddraig.

"Baiklah Rias, aku mau menjadi budak kebangsawananmu." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun, bisakah kau berbaring karena aku akan melakukan Ritual dengan menggunakan _Evil Piece_." kata Rias meminta Naruto berbaring di salah satu kursi panjang yang berada di taman kota.

Naruto pun mengangguk paham dan berbaring di kursi panjang taman kota kemudian Rias memulai Ritualnya menggunakan _Evil Piece_, dari semua bidak yang ada hanya bidak _'Pawn'_ yang bereaksi dan yang lebih terkejutnya lagi semua bidak _'Pawn'_ yang berjumlah 8 buah masuk semua kedalam tubuh Naruto dan itu membuat Rias tersenyum, dan menyadari betapa kuat dan berharganya Naruto Uzumaki.

"Apa sudah selesai?" tanya Naruto yang masih berbaring di kursi taman kota.

"Ya, sudah selesai Naruto-kun." jawab Rias dengan senyuman manisnya.

Naruto pun bangun dari kursi dan duduk di kursi sambil tersenyum memandang Rias, "Ah, sekarang aku harus memanggilmu dengan sebutan apa? Ojou-sama? Rias-Ojousama? Atau apa?" tanya Naruto yang baru pertama kali menjadi Iblis.

"Panggil saja Rias." kata Rias tersenyum manis, "Besok sepulang sekolah kita ke ruang _'Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib'_, aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada yang lain." lanjutnya kemudian.

"Baiklah, sepulang sekolah aku akan pergi ke ruang _'Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib'_." kata Naruto yang bangun dari kursi tempat dimana Naruto duduk, "Baiklah aku pergi dulu." katanya kemudian mengaktifkan sihirnya.

Sebuah lingkaran berwarna merah dengan gambar kepala naga di tengah lingkaran tersebut muncul di bawah kaki Naruto, dan detik kemudian Naruto di lahap oleh api dari dalam lingkaran tersebut dan menghilang dari hadapan Rias.

Rias yang memandang itu hanya takjub karena Naruto bisa melakukan sihir teleportasi, "Kamu benar-benar orang yang menarik Naruto-kun." kata Rias yang kini pergi dari taman kota menggunakan sihir teleportasi.

Keesokan harinya Naruto yang merupakan murid SMA Kuoh kelas 3 sekarang berada di dalam ruang 'Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib', Naruto juga sudah berkenalan dengan semua anggota klub, dari mulai Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou dan juga Kiba Yuuto.

Naruto juga sudah mendengar semuanya dari Rias tentang tata cara menjadi Iblis dan juga pantangannya, begitu juga cerita tentang tiga fraksi yang sedang berseteru, walaupun Naruto sudah tahu cerita itu dari Ddraig dan Igneel, Naruto tetap mendengarkannya dengan baik. Bagaimana pun mendengarkan langsung dari salah satu fraksi yang berseteru membuat Naruto lebih tahu detailnya.

Naruto juga sudah membagikan selebaran kontrak karena itu adalah langkah awal menjadi Iblis, walaupun Naruto kuat tapi tetap saja Naruto melakukan tersebut, anggap saja itu adalah Ospek menjadi Iblis.

Nampaknya malam ini adalah debut pertama Naruto menjadi Iblis, karena ada sebuah permintaan dari Iblis kelas atas untuk memusnahkan Iblis yang telah membunuh tuannya atau biasa di sebut juga Iblis Liar.

Naruto meminta izin kepada Rias untuk melawan Iblis Liar itu seorang diri, dan itu membuat Akeno, Koneko, dan Kiba terkejut atas permintaan Naruto, tapi Rias menerima tawaran itu dengan senyuman dan anggukan.

"[Yo Partner, kita akan memulai debut pertama kita menjadi Iblis, jadi bersiaplah kita berpesta.]" kata Naruto kepada Ddraig.

"[Aku suka dengan itu Partner, mari kita berpesta.]" kata Ddraig kepada Naruto.

Naruto mengaktifkan _**[Sacred Gear]**_ di tangan kanannya dan sebuah suara muncul dari tangan kanan Naruto.

_**[Dragon Booster!]**_

Kini tangan kanan Naruto di selimuti sarung tangan naga berwarna merah dengan bola permata berwarna hijau di punggung tangan Naruto. Iblis Liar atau sebut saja nama Viser yang melihat Naruto mengaktifkan _**[Sacred Gear] **_kini meremas kedua Oppainya, tiba-tiba lingkaran sihir terbentuk di kedua Oppai tersebut dan menembakan laser dari Nipple Visor ke arah Naruto.

Naruto beserta yang lain melihat itu menghindari serangan laser tersebut. Saat Naruto menghindar sebuah suara datang dari bola permata berwarna hijau di sarung tangan naganya.

_**[Boost!]**_

Naruto tahu kini kekuatannya telah meningkat dua kali lipat dan siap melakukan serangan balasan, Naruto memasang kuda-kudanya kemudian melesat dengan cepat ke arah wajah Viser dan memukulnya dengan tangan kanan yang berbentuk sarung tangan naga di sertai dengan api yang membara di tangan tersebut.

_**"Fire Dragon's Emperor Iron Fist!"**_

Pukulan Naruto yang di sertai api menyebabkan Viser terpental jauh hingga menabrak salah satu tiang di dalam bangunan tersebut. Tampaknya tidak sampai situ saja, sebuah suara muncul kembali dari bola permata berwarna hijau di tangan kanan Naruto yang berbentuk tangan naga.

_**[Explosion!]**_

Kini kekuatan Naruto berlipat-lipat dari yang tadi, Naruto siap melancarkan serangan terakhirnya.

"Ada kata perpisahan." kata Naruto tersenyum mengejek kepada Viser.

"Brengsek kau Iblis rendahan!" umpat Viser yang kini mencoba bangun dari jatuhnya.

"Kata-kata perpisahan yang buruk." kata Naruto yang masih dalam mode tersenyum mengejek.

Naruto memasang kuda-kudanya dan melesat dengan cepat ke arah Viser dan menghantamkan pukulannya yang di selimuti api ke arah kepala Viser hingga kepalanya tertanam di lantai.

_**"Fire Dragon's Emperor Crushing Fang!"**_

Serangan terakhir Naruto mengakibatkan kepala Viser tertanam di lantai. Viser pun perlahan mulai hancur berkeping-keping tanpa meninggalkan bekas sama sekali.

_**[Reset!]**_

Bersamaan dengan suara dari bola permata hijau di tangan kanan Naruto yang berbentuk naga atau _**[Sacred Gear]**_ milik Naruto pun menonaktifkan secara otomatis. Naruto juga tidak merasa kelelahan akibat penggunaan _**[Explosion!] **_karena di sebabkan oleh latihan yang bisa di bilang seperti neraka bersama ayah angkatnya.

Akeno, Koneko, dan juga Kiba memandang Naruto dengan pandangan takjub karena kekuatan dari Naruto. Sedangkan Rias hanya tersenyum melihat kekuatan bidak _'Pawn'_ miliknya dan tampaknya mulai tumbuh benih-benih cinta di hati Rias.

"Wow, tidak ku sangka kekuatan Naruto-senpai benar-benar hebat." puji Kiba dengan senyuman seperti biasanya.

"Ufufufu, tidak ku sangka Naruto-kun kuat dan sedikit sadis juga. Dan aku suka dengan caramu membunuh Naruto-kun." kata Akeno dengan senyuman sadisnya. Karena memang julukan Akeno yang di berikan oleh Rias adalah _'The Ultimate Sadistic'_

"Terima kasih atas pujian kalian, Rias-chan bisa kita kembali sekarang. Aku sudah mengantuk hari ini. Ah ia, boleh aku menginap di salah satu kamar Klub." kata Naruto yang sudah mulai mengantuk dan malas untuk pulang ke apartemennya.

"Baiklah mari kita pulang, dan Akeno laporkan kalau misi sukses." kata Rias yang sudah membuat lingkaran sihir di bawah kakinya, "Dan Naruto-kun, kau boleh menginap di salah satu kamar yang berada di Klub." ujar Rias kemudian.

Para Iblis dari keluarga Gremory pun akhirnya kembali ke ruang 'Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib', Koneko dan Kiba pun izin untuk pulang. Sedangkan Naruto langsung menuju salah satu kamar untuk beristirahat. Begitu juga dengan Rias yang langsung menuju kamar miliknya, Akeno sendiri sedang melaporkan misi menghabisi Iblis Liar kepada Iblis Kelas Atas yang memberikan tugas pada keluarga Gremory.

**- D.S.B.G -**

Pagi yang cerah di salah satu kamar _'Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib'_, sang tokoh utama kita dalam fiction ini sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Tapi ada yang berbeda di pagi hari ini, pinggang tokoh utama kita sebut saja namanya Naruto Uzumaki ada dua tangan yang melingkar, dan juga sesuatu yang kenyal menempel di punggung Naruto.

Naruto menggeser tangan tersebut dan bangun dari tidurnya. Naruto mendesah ketika tahu siapa yang berada di dalam kamarnya, Rias Gremory yang juga merupakan majikannya sedang tertidur pulas tanpa busana sama sekali. Begitu juga dengan Naruto, Naruto juga sekarang tanpa busana sama sekali.

Naruto pun bangun dari kasurnya dan langsung menuju kamar mandi. Tidak lupa membelai rambut merah crimson dari Rias sebelum menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar tersebut.

"[Yo Partner, bagaimana rasanya di peluk oleh Rias Gremory, di tambah lagi tanpa busana sama sekali.]" kata Ddraig yang kini hanya mengeluarkan permata berwarna hijaunya saja di punggung tangan kanan Naruto tanpa ada sarung tangan naganya.

"[Jujur rasanya benar-benar lembut dan juga hangat.]" kata Naruto yang kini sedang menggosok badannya dengan sabun.

"[Jangan bilang kau suka dengannya.]" kata Ddraig yang tersenyum tapi Naruto tidak bisa melihatnya karena Naruto tidak masuk dalam mode Mindscape.

"[Entahlah Partner, yang jelas jantung ku berdegup dengan kencang saat melihat Rias pertama kali aku masuk ke SMA Kuoh ini dua bulan yang lalu.]" kata Naruto jujur, karena Naruto memang tidak suka berbohong pada partnernya, dan bisa di bilang Ddraig juga bisa merasakan apa yang Naruto rasakan saat ini.

Sementara Rias yang sudah bangun dari tidurnya mencari-cari keberadaan Naruto, tapi saat mendengar suara air dari dalam kamar mandi Rias tahu bahwa Naruto sedang mandi. Bisa di bilang Rias sudah mengawasi Naruto saat pertama kali masuk sekolah SMA Kuoh, Naruto memang sekelas dengannya, Naruto juga duduk dengan Akeno di dalam kelas.

Rias pun bangun dari tidurnya dan memakai celana dalam berwarna hitam miliknya.

Nampaknya Naruto sudah selesai mandi kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi hanya menggunakan boxer berwarna putih di sertai handuk yang berada di lehernya.

"Ohayou Rias-chan." sapa Naruto yang melihat sudah bangun dari tidurnya dan sekarang sedang mengenakan celana dalam berwarna hitamnya.

"Ohayou Naruto-kun." sapa balik Rias yang sudah mengenakan celana dalamnya kemudian mengambil bra berwarna hitam miliknya dan mulai memakainya.

Sedangkan Naruto sedang memakai pakaian seragam sekolah miliknya kemudian bertanya pada Rias, "Apa yang kau lakukan tadi malam Rias-chan?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur tadi malam, jadi aku datang ke kamar mu dan juga memelukmu." jawab Rias yang nampaknya susah mengaitkan bra hitam miliknya.

Naruto pun mendekati Rias dan membantunya mengaitkan bra hitam milik Rias, setelah mengaitkan Naruto memeluk Rias dari belakang dengan lembut dan mencium aroma tubuh Rias yang menurut Naruto sangat memabukan, "Kau tahu kan Rias-chan, kalau aku ini laki-laki, bagaimana kalau aku lepas kendali dan memperkosa dirimu?" tanya Naruto yang tidak habis pikir kenapa Rias tidur dalam keadaan tanpa busana.

Rias hanya tersenyum lembut tanpa di ketahui oleh Naruto dan menggenggam erat kedua tangan Naruto yang melingkar di pinggangnya dan menyandarkan kepala bagian belakang di dada kiri Naruto. "Aku percaya padamu Naruto-kun, kamu tidak akan macam-macam dengan ku."

"Terima kasih kalau kau percaya padaku Rias, tapi jika sewaktu-waktu aku benar-benar lepas kendali aku harap kamu segera menghentikanku." kata Naruto yang masih setia memeluk Rias yang hanya mengenakan celana dalam hitam dan bra berwarna hitam, "Karena aku tidak mau menyakiti orang yang sudah membuat jantungku berdegup dengan kencang."

Rias kali ini benar-benar tersenyum senang karena nampaknya Naruto juga mengalami hal yang sama dengan dirinya, Rias juga sering jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang saat melihat Naruto, dari buku yang di baca itu menandakan bahwa dirinya dan Naruto sedang jatuh cinta. Rias semakin mengerahkan tangannya di tangan Naruto yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

Pelukan Naruto terasa hangat dan juga penuh perlindungan, memang status mereka adalah majikan dan budak dalam gelar kebangsawanan milik Rias, tapi Rias menganggap semua budaknya adalah keluarganya. Terutama Naruto, Naruto adalah orang yang paling di sayang Rias, walaupun baru beberapa hari bergabung dengan Rias dan para budaknya. Rias menyukai Naruto sejak pertama kali Naruto masuk SMA Kuoh.

Naruto pun melepas pelukannya dan segera berpakaian sekolah karena waktu belajar sudah hampir mulai, begitu juga dengan Rias yang segera memakai pakaian seragam miliknya yang berada di atas meja.

Rias juga menyuruh Naruto untuk tetap tinggal di 'Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib' dan Rias juga sudah menyuruh _'Familiar'_ nya untuk membawakan semua pakaian milik Naruto yang berada di apartemen dan memindahkannya ke salah satu kamar di ruangan _'Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib'_.

Kegiatan sekolah juga seperti biasa, begitu juga dengan Naruto yang kini berada bersama Issei Hyoudou, Matsuda, dan Motohama. Naruto memang berteman baik dengan Trio Mesum yang merupakan Kouhai-nya. Trio Mesum juga menganggap Naruto pria tampan yang tidak sombong seperti yang lainnya.

Tapi tetap saja Trio Mesum selalu dapat sindiran dari para gadis SMA Kuoh yang selalu meneriaki _'Kyaaa Naruto-oniisama jangan dekat-dekat Trio Mesum' _dan _'Kyaaa Naruto-oniisama jangan sampai tertular penyakit Trio Mesum.'_

"Matsuda, Motohama, waktunya pelajaran olahraga, kita akan melihat indahnya Oppai para gadis." kata Issei bersemangat kemudian bangun dari tiduran di rumput.

"Ayo Issei, kita akan melihat Oppai-oppai indah ciptaan Tuhan, di tambah Oppai Maruyama benar-benar indah." kata Matsuda yang mengikuti jejak Issei yang sudah berjalan ke gedung pakaian ganti khusus wanita.

"Naruto-senpai, kau mau ikut melihat indahnya dunia Oppai?" tanya Motohama sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Kalian saja yang lihat, aku ada urusan dengan _'Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib'_." jawab Naruto yang berjalan meninggalkan Motohama sendirian, "Cepatlah kau kejar Issei dan Matsuda, nanti kau tidak dapat tempat untuk mengintip." ujar Naruto kemudian.

Motohama yang menyadari itu langsung berteriak dan berlari menuju arah Issei dan Matsuda, "Matsuda, Issei, tunggu aku!"

Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah para juniornya yang tergila-gila dengan hal porno, terutama Oppai.

Naruto sendiri baru melihat Oppai secara langsung adalah milik Rias Gremory, ketua _'Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib'_ dan juga merupakan seseorang yang buat jantung Naruto berdegub kencang.

Seperti biasa Naruto menyebarkan selebaran kontrak dengan Iblis, dan sekarang Naruto sudah tinggal di _'Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib'_ bersama Rias Gremory dan Akeno Himejima. Karena Rias membawa semua barang milik Naruto ke salah satu kamar di ruangan _'Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib'_.

Naruto juga sudah melakukan beberapa kontrak dan semuanya berhasil dengan baik tanpa ada keluhan dari pihak Client yang melakukan kontrak dengan Naruto. Entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti, yang jelas Naruto menikmati hidup barunya sebagai Iblis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**. **

**First Appear Character :**

Name : Naruto Uzumaki

Age : 17 Years Old

Race :

- Reincarnation Devil

- Hybrid Human-Dragon (Former)

Hair Color : Blonde Yellow

Eye Color : Blue-Sapphire

Height : 178 cm

Weight : 70 kg

Equipment :

- Boosted Gear

- Scale Mail

- Fire Dragon Slayer Magic

- Dragon Force

Appearance : Rambut Naruto mirip dengan Namikaze Minato tanpa ada tanda lahir tiga buah kumis kucing, mengenakan pakaian standar SMA Kuoh yang di sertai syal kotak-kotak pemberian Igneel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Naruto The Dragon Slayer Boosted Gear**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, Romance, and Supernatural**

**Pairing : Naruto x Rias and Other Pairing**

**Disclaimed : Naruto & High School DxD bukan punya saya.**

**Summary : Naruto Uzumaki adalah Dragon Slayer sekaligus pemilik Sacred Gear [Boosted Gear] menjadi Iblis Renkarnasi dari Rias Gremory, bagaimana petualangan Naruto Uzumaki yang menjadi Iblis Renkarnasi, musuh apakah yang akan di hadapi oleh Naruto Uzumaki.**

**Warning : Abal, Gaje, OC (Maybe), OOC, Typo (Maybe), and Etc**

**.**

**.**

A/N : Untuk Issei Hyoudou disini nanti jadi Iblis juga kok, tapi tunggu tanggal mainnya yah, sabar saja. Dan untuk Asia tetap nanti sama Issei.

**.**

**.**

Question & Answer :

Q: Siapa musuh terkuat Naruto?

A: Kalau musuh nampaknya saya tempati OC atau Rezivim, kalau Rival jelas Vali dan Sairaorg.

Q: Nanti Asia sama siapa?

A: Kayaknya jadi adik angkat Naruto.

Q: Nanti Naruto dapat pedang Ascalon?

A: Tidak, Naruto dapat pedang naga yang namanya 'Flamberge'

Q: Pertarungannya masih kurang?

A: Maaf karena setiap chapternya saya tidak selalu buat petarungan. Mungkin bisa jadi satu chapter penuh pertarungan, bisa juga satu chapter penuh romance.

Question & Answer End

**Terima kasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca Fiction saya ini, terima kasih untuk para silent reader, follow, favorite, juga para reviewer. silahkan baca chapter 2 ini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Bertemu Malaikat Jatuh Kembali**

Sudah dua hari sang tokoh utama kita Naruto Uzumaki menempati salah satu kamar di _'Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib'_, begitu juga dengan Rias yang makin dekat hubungannya dengan Naruto, sudah tidak aneh bagi Naruto ketika bangun dari tidur menemukan Rias dalam keadaan tanpa busana.

Beruntung hari ini adalah hari libur, jadi Naruto sudah bangun sejak pukul 5 pagi dan sudah berkeliling lapangan olahraga SMA Kuoh sebanyak 100 kali, Naruto ingin menghabiskan hari libur di pagi hari ini dengan latihan yang biasa dia lakukan ketika libur, karena jika hari biasa Naruto melakukan latihan pemanasan saja dengan berlari mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak 40 kali, push up 300 kali, shit up 300 kali.

Kini Naruto sedang melakukan push up dengan satu tangan yang menempelkan telunjuk dan jempolnya saja di ruang olahraga SMA Kuoh, "1712 , 1713, 1714, 1715, . . ." kata Naruto sambil meneruskan hitungannya.

Sementara Kiba yang juga menginap di ruang klub baru saja menyelesaikan latihannya di ruang kendo, ketika melewati ruang olahraga Kiba mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang melakukan sesi olahraga. Kiba mencoba mendekat dan melihat siapa yang sedang melakukan latihan. Betapa terkejutnya kiba sang senpai sedang melakukan push up yang bisa di bilang cukup ekstrim, push up dengan satu tangan di tambah hanya menggunakan telunjuk dan jempolnya saja, keringat mengucur deras membasahi tubuh sang senpai, karena sang senpai sebut saja namanya Naruto tidak mengenakan pakaian bagian atas dan hanya mengenakan celana training berwarna biru.

Bukan hanya itu Kiba juga mendengar bilangan push up yang di sebutkan dari mulut sang senpai, 'Latihan gila macam apa itu, push upnya mendekati 2000 kali. Latihan yang ku lakukan tadi tidak ada apa-apanya di banding Naruto-senpai. Dan juga raut wajah Naruto-senpai tidak menunjukan raut kelelahan sama sekali.' batin Kiba takjub apa yang di lakukan Naruto.

Naruto tahu Kiba ada di dekatnya tapi di hiraukan dan melanjutkan latihannya yang sudah selesai dengan push up sebanyak 2000 kali dan kini memposisikan tubuhnya untuk melakukan shit up sebanyak 2000 kali.

Merasa tidak mau mengganggu latihan Naruto, Kiba berjalan ke arah ruang _'Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib'_. Sementara di ruang _'Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib'_ Rias, Akeno, dan juga Koneko yang baru saja datang berkunjung sedang menikmati teh yang di buat oleh Akeno.

"Ohayou Buchou, Akeno-senpai, Koneko-chan." kata Kiba yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang klub.

"Ohayou Kiba/Kiba-senpai." sapa balik Rias, Akeno, dan Koneko.

"Kiba kau tahu dimana Naruto-kun?" tanya Rias kepada Kiba yang baru saja selesai latihan, karena Rias tidak melihat Naruto saat bangun tadi.

"Naruto-senpai sedang latihan di ruang olahraga tadi. Dan Buchou ada yang ingin aku tanyakan?" kata Kiba menjelaskan dimana Naruto berada dan bertanya sesuatu.

"Apa itu Kiba?" tanya Rias penasaran atas pertanyaan yang ingin di lontarkan Kiba.

"Ini mengenai Naruto-senpai, maaf kalau boleh tahu Naruto-senpai mengkonsumsi bidak apa?" tanya Kiba penasaran karena kekuatan Naruto bisa di bilang seperti kekuatan bidak _'Queen'_.

Rias tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Kiba, memang Rias tidak bilang kepada semua anggota klub bidak apa yang di konsumsi Naruto, "Naruto-kun mengkonsumsi bidak _'Pawn'_ yang berjumlah 8 buah, jadi aku hanya punya Naruto-kun sebagai bidak _'Pawn'_ ku." jawab Rias tersenyum dan mengingat kembali kejadian saat dirinya meminta Naruto ikut kelompoknya.

"Pantas, dan akan lebih mengerikan jika Naruto-senpai berpromosi di daerah musuh." kata Kiba yang mengingat Naruto dengan mudah menghabisi Iblis Liar dan juga melihat Naruto latihan di ruang olahraga.

"Makanya Buchou merasa beruntung mendapatkan Naruto-kun, apalagi setelah tinggal disini, Buchou diam-diam sering menyelinap masuk ke kamar Naruto-kun dan memeluknya saat tidur, Ufufufu." kata Akeno dengan nada menggoda.

"Jadi kau cemburu dengan ku Akeno?" tanya Rias dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Ufufufu, tentu saja tidak Buchou, hanya tidak biasanya Buchou bersikap seperti itu, apa ini yang di namakan jatuh cinta?" tanya Akeno penuh selidik, biar sahabat sekaligus budak Rias, Rias tidak pernah membicarakan tentang masalah percintaan dengan dirinya.

"Ya aku jatuh cinta dengan Naruto-kun. Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Rias kepada Akeno.

"Tentu saja tidak ada yang salah, kami di sini mendukungmu Buchou jika Buchou benar-benar menjadi kekasih Naruto-kun nanti, kami senang mendengarnya. Bukan begitu Kiba-kun, Koneko-chan?" kata Akeno dengan senyuman seperti biasanya, dan di balas anggukan oleh Koneko dan Kiba yang juga tersenyum karena majikannya menemukan orang yang menurut mereka tepat.

Rias, Akeno, Koneko, dan Kiba pun duduk di sofa yang di sediakan, mereka semua tidak mengenakan seragam sekolah, di karenakan hari ini adalah hari libur. Sementara Naruto baru datang satu jam kemudian.

"Ohayou semuanya." sapa Naruto kepada semua anggota klub.

"Ohayou Naruto-kun/Naruto-senpai." sapa balik semua orang yang berada di dalam ruang klub.

Rias dan Akeno yang melihat tubuh setengah badan bagian atas Naruto hanya mengeluarkan semburat merah di kedua pipinya, karena tubuh bagian atas Naruto benar-benar atletis. Walaupun Rias sudah sering melihat tubuh Naruto tapi tetap saja tubuh Naruto membuat jantung Rias berpacu dengan cepat.

'Ufufufu pantas saja Buchou suka dengan Naruto-kun, badannya benar-benar membuatku bergairah.' batin Akeno yang melihat tubuh bagian atas Naruto.

'Kenapa aku sering begini, padahal aku sering lihat bentuk tubuh Naruto-kun secara langsung.' batin Rias yang benar-benar mengeluarkan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Maaf Rias tadi aku tidak sempat membangunkan mu pagi tadi." kata Naruto berjalan ke arah tempat biasa Rias mandi di ruang pertemuan anggota Klub, "Rias boleh aku pinjam tempat ini, badanku lengket semua."

"Ya silahkan Naruto-kun." kata Rias dengan tersenyum.

Naruto membuka semua pakaiannya dan menggosok badannya hingga bersih, kemudian berpakaian kembali dengan pakaian santainya karena Rias tadi sempat ke dalam kamar Naruto dan mengambil beberapa pakaian untuk Naruto.

Naruto pun duduk di kursi yang di sediakan di ruang tengah _'Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib'_, Mereka sepanjang hari mengobrol satu sama lain hingga malam pun tiba, Naruto minta izin untuk mencari angin. Rias pun mengizinkan Naruto untuk keluar mencari angin.

Naruto berjalan mendekati sebuah taman di mana dia pertama kali berkencan, berharap dapat bertemu dengan Malaikat Jatuh yang bernama Amano Yuuma, tapi sayang nampaknya yang Naruto temui bukan Yuuma tapi Malaikat Jatuh yang menggunakan jas hitam tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Hohoho ada Iblis yang tersesat rupanya." kata sang Malaikat Jatuh yang menatap remeh Naruto.

"Hohoho, nampaknya seekor gagak juga tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan. Kalau memang tersesat aku akan menunjukan dengan senang hati jalan menuju kehidupan yang penuh kehampaan." balas Naruto dengan ejekan yang lebih sakit kepada sang Malaikat Jatuh.

"Brengsek kau bocah ingusan, aku adalah Dohnaseek, sang Malaikat Jatuh yang akan membinasakanmu." kata sang Malaikat Jatuh yang bernama Dohnaseek, Dohnaseek pun membuat _**[Light Spear]**_ kemudian melempar Naruto dengan _**[Light Spear]**_.

Sayang reflek Naruto sedikit lebih cepat, Naruto pun menghindari serangan _**[Light Spear]**_ tersebut kemudian mengejek, "Wah tombak kayunya tidak kena yah." kata Naruto yang kini mempersiapkan tangan kanannya di depan, "Kita mulai partner." setelah berkata itu sebuah suara muncul dari tangan kanan Naruto dan berubah menjadi sarung tangan naga.

_**"[Dragon Booster!]"**_

Naruto langsung meloncat ke arah Dohnaseek dengan kedua sayap Iblisnya, sebuah suara muncul lagi dari permata berwarna hijau di tangan kanan Naruto kemudian menghantam wajah Dohnaseek dengan keras.

_**[Boost!]**_

Hantaman serangan Naruto menyebabkan Dohnaseek terjatuh dan mengumpat dengan kasar kepada Naruto, "Bajingan kau Iblis rendahan!" Dohnaseek pun menyeka darah yang keluar dari mulutnya kemudian terbang kembali dan menciptakan sebuah _**[Light Spear]**_ lagi dan melemparnya ke arah Naruto. Naruto hanya diam saja, sarung tangan Naruto menyala lagi dan mengeluarkan sebuah suara yang sama seperti tadi.

_**[Boost!]**_

Kekuatan Naruto naik lagi, Naruto pun menghantam _**[Light Spear]**_ yang di lempar Dohnaseek dengan pukulan tangan kanannya. _**[Light Spear]**_ milik Dohnaseek pun hancur lebur akibat pukulan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum mengejek kemudian berkata dengan suara mengejek, "Hanya itu yang bisa di lakukan gagak? Ah, ada kata-kata perpisahan sebelum aku mengirimmu ke dalam kehidupan yang penuh kehampaan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada mengejek Dohnaseek.

Dohnaseek terkejut karena _**[Light Spear] **_miliknya di hancurkan begitu mudah kemudian berkata, "Dalam mimpimu bocah Iblis rendahan!" umpat Dohnaseek kemudian membuat _**[Light Spear]**_ lagi dan melemparkannya ke arah Naruto.

Naruto pun menghindari serangan itu dengan cukup mudah sambil berkata, "Wrong answer bastard!" kata Naruto yang kini berlari kemudian melompat ke arah Dohnaseek yang masih di udara, sebuah suara muncul dari sarung tangan naga milik Naruto.

_**[Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Explosion!]**_

Tangan kanan Naruto benar-benar mengerikan sekarang, kekuatannya naik berkali-kali lipat dari yang tadi kemudian menghantam dada Dohnaseek.

_**"Fire Dragon's Emperor Iron Fist!"**_

Hantaman Naruto tepat mengenai dada Dohnaseek, dari mulut Dohnaseek mengeluarkan darah segar begitu juga dada Dohnaseek yang berlubang akibat pukulan Naruto yang di selimuti api, api tersebut menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Dohnaseek. Dohnaseek hanya bisa mengumpat dengan kasar.

"Ughh! Bajingan kau bocah Iblis rendahan!" kata Dohnaseek yang perlahan-lahan terbakar kemudian menjadi abu meninggalkan banyak bulu-bulu berwarna hitam.

Naruto tersenyum mengejek kemudian turun dengan mulus di tanah, sebuah suara muncul kembali di tangan kanan Naruto sekaligus menghilangkan _**[Boosted Gear]**_ miliknya.

_**[Reset!]**_

Sarung tangan naga pun sudah hilang, Naruto yang merasakan hawa Iblis yang di kenalnya hanya mendesah kemudian berbalik melihat orang tersebut.

"Keluarlah Rias-chan, aku tahu kau di situ." kata Naruto yang mengetahui bahwa ada Rias di dekatnya.

Rias pun keluar dari balik pohon dengan wajah tersenyum ke arah Naruto, "Ku kira Naruto-kun butuh bantuan, tapi ternyata tidak." kata Rias yang mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"Hehehe, sepertinya aku tidak butuh bantuan Rias-chan, setidaknya untuk saat ini." kata Naruto yang tersenyum ke arah Rias, "Dan kenapa kau kesini?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Aku mencemaskan dirimu Naruto-kun. Aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa." kata Rias dengan wajah yang bersemu merah karena melihat senyuman Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar ucapan Rias kemudian memeluk Rias dengan lembut yang ada di depannya, entah Naruto mendapat keberanian dari mana langsung memeluk majikannya dan juga orang yang membuat jatungnya berdekat lebih cepat, Rias yang tidak menyangka Naruto akan memeluknya, Rias pun membalas pelukan Naruto dengan erat.

"Aku yang cemas ketika kau ada di sini, walaupun aku tahu kau adalah Iblis tingkat atas, tapi tetap saja aku takut terjadi apa-apa denganmu, karena aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku bahwa aku mencintai dirimu." kata Naruto yang masih memeluk Rias, Rias yang mendengar itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar di kedua pipinya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Naruto-kun." kata Rias yang kini memandang mata biru langit Naruto, karena Naruto sudah melepaskan pelukannya.

Naruto tersenyum karena ternyata Rias mempunyai perasaan yang sama seperti dirinya, Naruto pun meminta izin untuk mencium bibir ranum Rias, Rias pun hanya mengangguk sebagai persetujuan.

_**Cup!**_

Bibir Naruto mendarat sempurna di bibir Rias, Naruto pun mencium Rias dengan lembut, begitu juga Rias yang membalas ciuman Naruto dengan lembut. Naruto melepas ciumannya dan berkata dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu Rias Gremory." kata Naruto dengan senyuman yang biasa dia tunjukan hanya untuk Rias seorang.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Naruto Uzumaki." balas Rias yang tersenyum juga melihat Naruto tersenyum.

"Ayo kita pulang, tapi jalan kaki saja ya, aku ingin menikmati berjalan berdua denganmu." kata Naruto yang kini menggenggam tangan kiri Rias dan mulai membawa Rias berjalan bersamanya untuk menuju ruang _'Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib'_.

Naruto dan Rias pun berjalan pulang ke arah ruang _'Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib'_, hari libur ini adalah hari terindah untuk Naruto dan Rias karena hari ini mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Walaupun status mereka adalah Majikan dan Budak Iblis, tapi Rias menganggap semua budaknya adalah keluarga terlebih Naruto yang di anggap Rias adalah calon suaminya di masa depan nanti.

**- D.S.B.G -**

Pagi hari yang cerah di sebuah kamar salah satu ruang _'Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib' _terlihat seorang pemuda sedang memeluk erat seorang gadis yang sedang telanjang dalam posisi belakang, sang pemuda hanya mengenakan celana boxernya saja, jika kalian pikir mereka habis berhubungan suami istri, anda salah. Karena mereka hanya tidur bersama walaupun sang gadis tidak mengenakan busana sama sekali.

Sang pemuda tampan itu sebut saja Naruto baru saja bangun dari tidurnya kemudian mengecup kening sang gadis yang bernama Rias Gremory, sebagai tanda kasih sayangnya, kemudian beranjak dari kasurnya untuk membersihkan badannya.

Di dalam kamar mandi seperti biasa sang pemuda berkomunikasi dengan Ddraig yang merupakan naga yang bersemayam dalam tubuhnya yang berubah menjadi _**[Sacred Gear]**_.

"[Bagaimana tidurmu partner?]" tanya Ddraig kepada Naruto yang sedang membilas badannya.

"[Lebih baik dari yang kemarin-kemarin.]" jawab Naruto santai sambil mengguyur badannya.

"[Hohoho apa karena kekasihmu jadi tidurmu lebih baik.]" goda Ddraig yang mendengar jawaban dari Naruto.

"[Sepertinya begitu, bagaimana menurutmu Ddraig? Apa aku salah mencintai Rias?]" tanya Naruto sedikit ragu apakah pilihannya tepat mencintai majikannya sendiri.

"[Tidak ada yang salah mencintai Rias Gremory partner, itu hak semua makhluk hidup, dan juga anugrah dari Tuhan.]" jawab Ddraig yang tersenyum di dalam diri Naruto.

"[Tuhan ya? Kau tahu kenapa Tuhan bisa mati? Walaupun aku sudah mendengar dari mu dan juga Igneel, itu tetap saja konyol menurutku. Bagaimana bisa eksistensi Tuhan bisa mati oleh makhluk ciptaannya sendiri?]" tanya Naruto pada diri sendiri, karena kenapa Tuhan begitu bodoh menciptakan makhluk yang bisa membunuh dirinya sendiri.

"[Aku juga tidak tahu partner, itu sama misterinya kenapa aku bisa selalu bermusuhan dengan _'White-One'_, setahuku Igneel dan juga Grandine yang merupakan Red Dragon Emperor dan White Dragon Emperor generasi pertama tidak saling bermusuhan.]" kata Ddraig mencoba menyelami kenapa dirinya sampai terus bermusuhan dengan _'White-One'_.

"[Biarlah itu menjadi misteri yang harus kita pecahkan suatu saat nanti, aku harap kau mau terus menemani ku partner.]" kata Naruto tersenyum sambil memakai celana boxernya karena sudah selesai mandinya.

"[Itu pasti partner!]" kata Ddraig dengan semangat.

Naruto pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat Rias yang sudah mengenakan pakaian lengkapnya, Naruto tersenyum lembut kearah Rias dan tidak lupa menyapa Rias dan memberikan ciuman di pagi hari yang indah di bibir seksi Rias, dan itu sukses membuat Rias bersemu merah.

Kegiatan sekolah pun seperti biasanya, seperti Naruto yang kini bersama tiga orang Kouhai-nya yang mesum dan tergila-gila dengan Oppai pada saat jam istirahat makan siang.

"Kenapa mukamu Issei?" tanya Naruto yang melihat muka Issei babak belur akibat sebuah pukulan. Lebih tepatnya di pukuli.

"Kau tahu Naruto-senpai, aku ketahuan mengintip Maruyama dan Katase di ruang klub kendo." jawab Issei dengan muka yang penuh dengan plester.

"Rasakan kau brengsek, kau mengintip tidak ajak-ajak kami berdua." kata Matsuda yang senang karena Issei dapat ganjaran dari Tuhan karena mendahului dirinya dan Motohama.

"Tapi dari itu semua aku senang, Oppai Maruyama benar-benar indah, ingin rasanya aku meremasnya." kata Issei dengan muka mesumnya yang tidak ketulungan.

"Dasar kau Issei tidak kapok-kapok di pukuli oleh para perempuan." kata Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hehehe, tidak ada dalam kamus ku untuk kapok mengintip Oppai para gadis dan mencoba meremasnya. Bukan begitu Matsuda, Motohama." kata Issei dengan semangat membara di ikuti oleh Matsuda dan Motohama yang bersemangat layaknya maniak Oppai.

"Ah Naruto-senpai, apa kau pernah melihat Oppai sungguhan?" tanya Motohama penasaran sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Pernah." jawab padat dan jelas.

"Siapa yang Naruto-senpai lihat?" tanya Issei makin penasaran dibuatnya.

"Rias Gremory, kekasihku." jawab Naruto menyebutkan nama salah satu gadis idola di SMA Kuoh.

"Apa?!" kaget mereka bertiga atas jawaban dari senpainya karena Rias Gremory yang Naruto-senpai lihat Oppainya, dan lebih kaget lagi Rias Gremory adalah kekasih sang senpai.

"Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Naruto bingung kepada mereka bertiga yang kini tertunduk lesu sambil mengumpat.

"Kuso! Naruto-senpai benar-benar beruntung! Kapan aku bisa melihat payudara sungguhan." kata Issei, Matsuda dan Motohama.

Naruto hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan ketiga Kouhai-nya, andai mereka tahu Naruto juga sering tidur bersama dalam keadaan telanjang, niscaya mereka bertiga akan terjun dari lantai atap sekolah.

Naruto beserta tiga orang mesum pun masuk kedalam kelas untuk melanjutkan pelajarannya berikutnya.

Pelajaran pun berakhir, Naruto tidak kembali ke ruang _'Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib'_ karena hari ini Naruto ingin jalan-jalan sendiri ke taman kota. Tapi di tengah jalan Naruto bertemu seorang gadis yang seumuran dengan tiga orang Kouhai mesum di SMA Kuoh. Singkat cerita gadis tersebut bernama Asia Argento, Naruto mengantarnya hingga sebuah gereja yang berada di pinggir kota, Naruto juga tahu bahwa Asia memiliki _**[Sacred Gear]**_ yang bisa di bilang cukup unik.

Naruto juga merasakan dari jauh di mana gereja itu berada, kemudian tersenyum karena di dalam gereja nampaknya ada tiga Malaikat Jatuh dan salah satunya Naruto kenal.

"Nah Asia, aku pergi dulu, ada kegiatan klub yang menungguku." kata Naruto berpamitan kepada Asia.

"Terima kasih Naruto-san, sekali-kali mampirlah ke gereja, aku akan membuatkan teh yang untuk menyambut Naruto-san nanti." kata Asia tersenyum lembut kepada Naruto.

"Baiklah kapan-kapan aku akan mampir ke gereja." kata Naruto berjalan sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Asia pun melambaikan tangannya sambil mengucapkan banyak terima kasih karena sudah menunjukan jalan menuju gereja.

'Jadi di sana rupanya kau bersembunyi Yuuma-chan.' batin Naruto tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih yang sudah membaca karangan saya, semoga para pembaca sekalian menyukainya. Jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak agar karangan saya lebih maju lagi.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Naruto The Dragon Slayer Boosted Gear**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, Romance, and Supernatural**

**Pairing : Naruto x Rias and Other Pairing**

**Disclaimed : Naruto & High School DxD bukan punya saya.**

**Summary : Naruto Uzumaki adalah Dragon Slayer sekaligus pemilik Sacred Gear [Boosted Gear] menjadi Iblis Renkarnasi dari Rias Gremory, bagaimana petualangan Naruto Uzumaki yang menjadi Iblis Renkarnasi, musuh apakah yang akan di hadapi oleh Naruto Uzumaki.**

**Warning : Abal, Gaje, OC (Maybe), OOC, Typo (Maybe), Lemon, Lime, Rape and Etc**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Untuk Issei Hyoudou disini nanti jadi Iblis juga kok, tapi tunggu tanggal mainnya yah, sabar saja. Dan untuk Asia tetap nanti sama Issei.**

**.**

**.**

Question & Answer :

Q : Ceritanya sudah biasa, WeakerOne memperbudak StrongerOne?

A : Baca Chapter ini, benarkah asumsi anda seperti itu. Saya tidak akan buat sama seperti alur aslinya karena ini murni Fiction.

Q : Gambarnya tidak senonoh?

A : Sorry itu temen ane yang upload. Udh ane ganti.

Q : Apa nanti Asia akan di selamatkan Naruto?

A : Baca aja nanti, saya tidak terlalu mengikuti alur cerita aslinya.

Q : Bisa tambahin pairnya gak?

A : Naruto x Rias x Akeno (maybe), Issei x Raynare x Asia x Koneko x Ravel

Q : Apa Naruto bisa Balance Breaker?

A : Ya sudah bisa.

Q : Apa nanti ada rating gamenya?

A : Ada, tapi berbeda dengan yang lainnya mungkin, konfliknya juga beda.

Q : Siapa yang lebih dulu jadi Iblis? Asia apa Issei?

A : Issei dulu dengan 5'Pawn Evil Piece', lalu Raynare dengan 1'Pawn Evil Piece Mutation', kemudian Asia dengan 1'Bishop Evil Piece'. Kenapa bisa begitu jawabannya ada di chapter ini.

Q : Apa Naruto menyukai Raynare?

A : Tidak.

Question & Answer End

Terima kasih yang sudah Review, Follow, Favorite, dan para silent Reader yang membaca Fiction saya, untuk Chapter ini ada Lemonnya, harap kalian suka dengan lemon yang saya buat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : Naruto Menerima Kebangsawanan Iblisnya**

Sudah dua hari sejak pertemuan Naruto dengan Asia Argento, Rias Gremory yang merupakan kekasih dari Naruro marah karena Naruto mendekati gereja yang merupakan wilayah dari pelayan Tuhan, karena Rias tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan kekasihnya. Rias masih marah dengan Naruto, walaupun tidur bersama Rias jarang berkomunkasi dengan Naruto, Naruto yang mengetahui kekasihnya masih marah hanya menghela nafas kemudian memeluk tubuh sang kekasih dari posisi belakang.

"Maaf kalau aku sudah membuatmu marah Rias." kata Naruto meminta maaf karena Naruto tidak tahu bahwa Rias akan semarah ini.

"Kau tidak salah Naruto-kun, aku yang salah, aku terlalu takut kehilangan dirimu. Aku belum siap jika harus kehilangan dirimu." kata Rias menitikan air matanya membayangkan bagaimana Naruto akan hilang dalam kehidupannya bila mendekati gereja.

Walaupun Naruto kuat, Rias tetap saja khawatir akan keadaan Naruto bila mendekati Gereja, Sungguh Naruto tidak menyangka Rias akan bersedih hingga menitikan air matanya. Naruto membalikan badan Rias kemudian menghapus air mata yang keluar dari bola mata indahnya. Naruto merasa sakit di bagian dada kirinya ketika Rias menitikan air matanya.

"Maaf." hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Naruto, kemudian mencium kedua kelopak mata Rias secara bergantian berusaha agar sang kekasih hatinya tidak bersedih lagi, kemudian di bawanya Rias dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Aku tidak akan membuatmu bersedih lagi Rias, minta maaf, aku tidak akan membuatmu khawatir lagi." kata Naruto yang memeluk Rias dengan erat menyalurkan kasih sayangnya kepada Rias.

"Aku memaafkanmu Naruto-kun, maaf aku terlalu begitu khawatir denganmu." kata Rias membalas pelukan Naruto dan menyesapi setiap kehangatan yang di berikan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum karena Rias telah memaafkannya, dan melepas pelukannya kemudian mencium bibir seksi Rias dengan lembut.

**Cup!**

Rias pun membalas ciuman Naruto, awalnya ciuman itu hanya ciuman biasa, hingga berubah menjadi saling menyesap saliva pasangan masing-masing, saling bersilat lidah, ciuman mereka cukup lama hingga akhirnya ciuman itu berhenti karena keduanya butuh pasokan udara.

"Naruto-kun, besok aku akan membawamu ke Dunia Bawah, dan memperkenalkan pada Otou-sama, Okaa-sama, dan Onii-sama serta anggota keluarga Gremory lainnya." kata Rias dengan senyum terindah yang pernah di lihat Naruto.

"Apa tidak terlalu cepat Rias?" tanya Naruto kepada kekasihnya karena dirinya akan di perkenalkan oleh keluarga besar, dan jujur Naruto merasa gugup.

"Tidak! Lebih cepat lebih baik." kata Rias mencoba membujuk Naruto untuk menerima tawaran bertemu keluarga besarnya.

"Baiklah kalau cintaku yang memaksa, aku tidak bisa menolaknya." kata Naruto yang tersenyum ke arah Rias.

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun, baiklah sekarang kita tidur, besok mungkin akan sedikit melelahkan." kata Rias yang sudah naik ke atas ranjang dan tidak lupa melepas semua pakaiannya.

Tidak berbeda dengan Rias, Naruto juga melepas pakaiannya hingga hanya mengenakan celana boxernya saja, kemudian naik ke ranjang lalu memeluk Rias dengan lembut, Rias pun menyamankan posisinya agar Naruto bisa memeluk dirinya dengan leluasa.

Keduanya pun tertidur dengan nyenyak, dengan posisi Naruto memeluk Rias dari belakang dan membawa Rias dalam pelukan hangat dan mimpi indah.

Keesokan harinya Naruto dan juga Rias sudah bersiap-siap untuk menuju keluarga Gremory untuk memperkenalkan Naruto sebagai budaknya dan juga sebagai kekasihnya. Naruto dan Rias pun berpamitan kepada semua orang yang berada di dalam ruang klub.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama Naruto dan Rias sudah sampai di Mansion Gremory yang cukup megah, bisa di bilang itu Mansion biasa, tapi Mansion tempat dimana sang Maou-sama atau lebih tepatnya Maou Lucifer tinggal bersama istri dan kedua orang tuanya.

Rias dan Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya, Rias menggenggam erat tangan Naruto, Rias bertanya kepada para maid keluarga Gremory dimana ayah dan kakaknya berada, dan di jawab bahwa Lord Gremory-sama dan Maou Lucifer-sama berada di ruang kerja Maou-sama.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu dahulu Rias langsung masuk dan di ikuti oleh Naruto yang masih sedikit terpukau dengan Mansion milik keluarga Gremory.

"Ada apa Ria-tan?" tanya laki-laki berwajah sekitar 30 tahunan yang sedikit kaget karena Rias tidak mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Ah maaf mengganggu Onii-sama dan Otou-sama, aku hanya ingin memperkenalkan budak baru ku dan juga sekaligus kekasihku." kata Rias menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan erat, berusaha agar Naruto membantunya.

"Ah maaf sebelumnya, perkenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki, pemilik _'Boosted Gear'_ dan juga _'Fire Dragon Slayer Magic'_ terakhir dan juga kekasih dari Rias Gremory." kata Naruto membungkuk hormat kepada dua orang yang menatapnya.

Kedua orang itu pun terkejut mendengar marga dari anak yang bernama Naruto, dan juga sihir yang di punya oleh anak tersebut, sihir itu mengingatkan akan kawan lama dari Maou Lucifer.

"Benarkah kamu pengguna _'Fire Dragon Slayer Magic' _Naruto-san?" tanya salah satu pria berwajah sekitar empat puluh tahun yang di ketahui bernama Lucius Gremory atau Lord Gremory begitu dia sering di panggil.

"Ya, Igneel ayah angkat saya yang mengajarkannya setelah ayah kandung ku menitipkannya kepada Igneel sebelum meninggal dunia." jawab Naruto dengan sopan, sementara Rias sedikit was-was karena ayah dan kakaknya tidak menunjukan wajah senang.

Mendengar kata Igneel membuat kedua pria dewasa itu tambah terkejut pasalnya Igneel adalah naga yang mengajarkan sahabat lama dari Maou Lucifer sihir _'Fire Dragon Slayer Magic'_, mereka bertanya-tanya siapa pemuda di depannya, setahu mereka hanya satu orang yang di ajarkan _'Fire Dragon Slayer Magic'_ oleh Igneel.

"Kalau boleh tahu siapa nama ayahmu dan ibumu?" tanya Maou Lucifer atau Sirzechs Gremory penuh selidik, bisa jadi bahwa pemuda di depan adalah anak dari sahabatnya yang di jodohkannya dengan Rias dulu sebelum kedua sahabatnya meninggal.

"Nama ayahku Minato Namikaze, dan nama ibuku adalah Kushina Uzumaki, dan nama asliku adalah Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, tapi aku lebih suka memakai nama Naruto Uzumaki." kata Naruto dengan sopan menyebutkan nama kedua orang tuanya.

Mendengar nama orang tua dari Naruto, Lucius Gremory dan Sirzechs Gremory sedikit terkejut, keduanya saling pandang satu sama lain, kemudian keduanya tersenyum lalu tertawa keras bahwa dugaan mereka benar tentang pemuda di depannya. Ketika itu Rias dan Naruto sedikit bingung kenapa kedua orang di depannya tertawa.

"Ano, maaf apa ada yang salah dengan ucapan saya?" tanya Naruto bingung karena dua orang di depannya tertawa dan tersenyum secara bersamaan.

"Tidak ada yang salah Naruto-kun, kami sangat senang sekali hari ini." kata Sirzechs yang benar-benar senang bahwa anak sahabatnya berada di depan matanya, "Otou-sama, sepertinya kita tidak perlu membahas masalah itu lagi, orangnya sudah datang sendiri pada kita." ujarnya kemudian.

Lucius Gremory dan Sirzechs Gremory baru saja mendiskusikan ide perjodohan Rias dengan Riser Phenex, karena mereka berdua sudah mengalami kebuntuan mencari anak dari sahabatnya, karena Naruto dan Rias sudah di jodohkan sejak mereka belum lahir, ketika lahir Kushina meninggal dan Minato sedang sakit-sakitan akhirnya mereka menitipkannya ke Igneel tanpa di ketahui oleh keluarga Gremory, mendengar sahabatnya meninggal Sirzechs mengerahkan semua budaknya untuk mencari beradaan bayi dari Minato dan Kushina.

Tapi pencarian itu tidak membuahkan hasil, akhirnya keluarga Gremory putus asa dan mempunyai ide untuk menjodohkan Rias dengan Riser, tapi sayang takdir berkata lain, orang yang di cari oleh keluarga Gremory malah muncul dengan sendirinya.

"Sepertinya begitu Sirzechs, beruntung kita belum melangkah jauh tentang masalah tadi." kata Lucius senang karena belum terlalu jauh pembicaraan yang tadi di bahas oleh anaknya.

Naruto dan Rias makin bingung dengan pembicaraan kedua orang yang berada di depan mereka. Rias memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada ayah dan kakaknya.

"Ano Otou-sama maksud Otou-sama apa?" tanya Rias bingung dengan maksud ucapan ayahnya.

"Kalian berdua akan segera menikah, dan tidak perlu di tunda-tunda lagi." jawab Lucius tersenyum kearah Rias dan Naruto.

"Ehhh!" pekik Naruto dan Rias kaget karena langsung di suruh menikah.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" tanya Naruto memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah.

"Ya, kau tidak salah dengar Naruto-kun, kalian sudah di jodohkan sebelum kalian lahir ke dunia ini." jawab Lucius dengan wajah tersenyum ke arah Rias dan Naruto.

Naruto dan Rias tentu saja terkejut atas ucapan Lucius Gremory, bagaimana bisa mereka telah di jodohkan bahkan sebelum mereka lahir.

"Maksudnya apa Otou-sama, aku dan Naruto-kun sudah di jodohkan sebelum kita berdua lahir?" tanya Rias bingung sekaligus senang bahwa Naruto telah di jodohkan oleh ayahnya sebelum dirinya lahir, mengabaikan bagaimana bisa mereka di jodohkan.

Sementara Naruto hanya diam saja, di dalam hatinya berteriak senang karena dirinya di jodohkan dengan Rias sedari sebelum dirinya lahir.

Sirzechs pun menceritakan semuanya pada Naruto dan Rias, tentang perjodohan yang di lakukan kedua keluarga Gremory dan keluarga Namikaze yang merupakan sahabat dari Sirzechs Lucifer, walaupun keluarga Namikaze bukan Iblis tapi itu tidak menghambat pertemanan Sirzechs dan Minato, di tambah Venelana ibu dari Sirzechs mengenal Kushina yang memiliki sedikit darah Iblis keturuan Bael dalam diri Kushina, dan Minato yang memiliki sedikit darah Naga karena perjanjiannya dengan Igneel. Dan ketika Venelana dan Kushina hamil mereka sepakat bahwa ketika anak mereka berbeda jenis kelamin mereka berdua akan di nikahkan, dan yang pria akan langsung mendapatkan _'Evil Pieces' _dan untuk yang wanita harus mengikuti sang pria sebagai _'Queen'_ dari _'Evil Pieces'_ sang pria yang akan menjadi _'King'_.

Rias yang mendengar itu langsung setuju, dan berusaha menyakinkan Naruto untuk setuju juga, dengan paksaan calon istrinya akhirnya Naruto setuju bahwa dirinya menerima _'Evil Pieces'_ itu dan Rias pun memanggil semua para budaknya untuk datang ke keluarga Gremory.

Kini Naruto dan Rias sedang berkumpul di salah satu ruangan yang terdapat di Mansion Gremory. Bisa di lihat juga ada Akeno, Kiba, dan juga Koneko yang memandang mereka berdua sedikit bingung.

"Buchou, ada apa memanggil kami semua kesini?" tanya Kiba yang tidak tahu kenapa dirinya di panggil oleh Rias yang merupakan majikannya.

"Sebelumnya aku akan _Unset Evil Pieces_ milikku, karena aku akan ikut calon suami ku yang akan menjadi _'King'_ dalam _'Evil Piece'_ miliknya." kata Rias tersenyum kepada semua para budaknya.

"Apa?!" kaget mereka bertiga karena majikannya akan _Unset Evil Pieces_ miliknya, berarti Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, dan juga Naruto bukan lagi budak dari Rias Gremory dan ucapan Rias tidak dapat di terima oleh semua budaknya kecuali Naruto.

"Kenapa Rias, apa salah kami hingga kau tega _Unset Evil Pieces_ milikmu?" tanya Akeno yang menyebutkan nama Rias bukan dengan sebutan Buchou lagi.

"Berarti kalau begitu kami jadi Iblis Liar, aku tidak mau Buchou." kata Koneko yang sedikit sedih karena majikannya akan Unset Evil Pieces miliknya.

"Aku juga tidak mau Buchou, siapa kira-kira _'King'_ yang akan menjadikan Buchou bagian dari _'Evil Pieces'_ miliknya?" kata Kiba yang tidak setuju sekaligus bertanya siapa yang akan menjadi 'King' Buchou-nya.

"Ada apa dengan kalian, aku hanya _Unset Evil Piece _milikku dan memindahkannya ke _Evil Pieces System_ milik Naruto-kun, karena hari ini Naruto-kun resmi menjadi _**High-Class Devil**_ sekaligus calon suamiku." kata Rias menjelaskan maksud sebenarnya.

"Ehhh?!" kaget mereka bertiga karena yang akan menjadi suami Buchou adalah Naruto Uzumaki.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak mau, hanya saja Rias memaksaku dan juga Onii-sama dan Otou-sama mendukung itu." kata Naruto menyebutkan Sirzechs Lucifer dan Lucius Gremory dengan sebutan kakak dan ayah.

"Benarkah Naruto-kun akan menjadi suami dari Buchou? Aku benar-benar tidak percaya itu. Ini terlalu mengejutkan." kata Akeno yang masih tidak percaya dengan berita itu.

"Benar-benar tidak bisa di percaya." kata Kiba dan Koneko yang masih tidak percaya dengan berita yang baru saja di dengar.

"Itu benar, jadi apa kalian mau mengikuti Naruto-kun dan menjadi budak Iblisnya?" kata Rias yang mempertanyakan apa mereka bertiga mau menjadikan diri mereka budak dari Naruto.

"Aku mau!" jawab mereka bertiga serempak, karena menurut mereka Naruto memang pantas menjadi _'King'_ bila di bandingkan _'Pawn'_.

Rias dan Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum senang karena budak Iblis Rias mau jadi budak Iblis Naruto. Naruto juga akan memperlakukan budaknya sebagai keluarga bukan sebagai budak belaka.

Rias pun melakukan Ritual _Unset Evil Piece_, semuanya bidak _Evil Pieces_ keluar dari tubuh para budaknya, sedangkan Naruto langsung melakukan Ritual menjadikan Rias dan para budaknya menjadi budak baru miliknya.

Naruto sebagai _'King'_, Rias sebagai _'Queen'_, Akeno sebagai _'Bishop'_ yang sudah bermutasi, Koneko sebagai _'Rook'_ dan Kiba sebagai _'Knight'_, tidak ada yang berubah hanya saja Rias sekarang menjadi _'Queen'_ dan Akeno yang menjadi _'Bishop'_.

**- D.S.B.G -**

Tiga hari berselang, Naruto sudah dekat dengan semua keluarga Gremory, dan hari ini juga Naruto telah resmi menikah dengan Rias, tidak ada hambatan sama sekali, para Iblis kelas atas berdatangan karena adik dari Maou Lucifer menikah dengan Iblis Renkarnasi yang merupakan pemilik dari _'Boosted Gear'_, bisa di bilang para Iblis mendapatkan sesuatu yang sangat berharga karena satu lagi Naga yang termasuk dalam Naga Surgawi bergabung bersama fraksi mereka.

Sementara Kiba, Koneko, dan Akeno setuju untuk memanggil Naruto dengan Kumichou yang artinya boss besar, dan memanggil Rias dengan sebutan sama yaitu Buchou, sebenarnya Naruto tidak terlalu suka dengan sebutan Kumichou, seakan-akan Naruto adalah boss besar dari Yakuza. Tapi mereka bertiga bersih kukuh dengan panggilan tersebut, sementara Rias hanya tertawa geli tentang panggilan baru suaminya.

Sona dan Tsubaki juga datang dan memberikan selamat atas pernikahan Naruto dan Rias, Naruto tidak menyangka bahwa kakak dari Sona Sitri adalah Maou Leviathan.

Kini Naruto dan Rias berada di dalam kamar pengantin, lebih tepatnya sekarang Naruto berada di dalam kamar mandi dengan untuk mengatasi groginya, walau sudah biasa melihat Rias telanjang tapi kali ini berbeda Naruto harus memasukan _'adik kecil'_ ke dalam _'lubang kecil'_ milik Rias.

"[Ada apa denganmu partner? Tidak baik membiarkan istrimu menunggu malam special ini.]" kata Ddraig terkekeh karena melihat kelakuan partnernya.

"[Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja aku masih tidak percaya bahwa aku akan menikah dengan Rias secepat ini.]" kata Naruto yang sudah berhasil mengatasi ke grogiannya.

"[Sudahlah, cepat kau temui istrimu itu. Kasihan dia menunggumu di sana.]" kata Ddraig menyuruh Naruto segera keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung menerjang Rias.

Mendengar itu Naruto langsung tersenyum dan keluar dari kamar mandi, dan akan bersiap untuk bertempur dengan istrinya.

Kini Naruto dan Rias sudah tidak mengenakan apa-apa lagi, Naruto mendekatkan diri kepada Rias dan mencium bibir seksi Rias dengan lembut tidak lupa tangan kanan Naruto meremas payudara kanan Rias dengan lembut, Rias pun membalas ciuman Naruto dengan lembut, mencoba merasakan kasih sayang dan gairah seksual dari sang suami.

Saling menyesapi saliva masing-masing, Naruto meminta akses untuk menyapu bersih rongga mulut Rias, Rias yang mengetahui itu membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Naruto mengeksplor semua rongga mulut Rias dan tidak lupa tangan kanan Naruto yang masih setia meremas payudara indah Rias hingga nipple Rias benar-benar menegang tanda bahwa Rias sudah terangsang. Ciuman mereka pun berhenti karena membutuhkan pasokan udara.

"Aku mencintaimu Rias." kata Naruto yang kini menyusuri leher jenjang Rias dengan bibirnya sambil memberikan kecupan kecil dan menambahkan kissmark sebagai tanda ke pemilikan.

"Ahh! Aku juga mencintaimu Naruto-kun." kata Rias sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Ciuman Naruto turun ke payudara indah milik Rias, di ciumnya payudara kiri Rias dengan lembut, dan tidak lupa meremas payudara kanan Rias dengan sangat lembut dan menggairahkan. Di lumatnya nipple payudara kiri Rias yang sudah mengeras, di hisapnya perlahan hingga menimbulkan desahan-desahan erotis yang keluar dari mulut Rias.

"Enghh! Ahhh! Ini nikmat sekali Naru." desah Rias sambil menutup matanya menikmati setiap permainan mulut, lidah, dan tangan kanan Naruto di kedua payudara miliknya.

Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum senang karena istrinya menikmati permainan dirinya, Naruto melanjutkan melumat payudara kiri Rias dengan lembut di tambahkan dengan melakukan gesekan-gesekan kecil di nipple payudara kiri Rias dengan giginya dan tangan kanannya masih setia memilin nipple payudara kanan Rias yang mengeras. Rias yang di perlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa mendesah kembali menikmati semua permainan suaminya.

"Akhh! Enghh!" Suara desahan Rias membuat Naruto semakin bergairah, setelah puas bermain dengan kedua payudara indah Rias, Naruto menyusuri perut Rias dengan ciumannya hingga ciuman itu berhenti di depan bibir vagina Rias yang merekah dan mengeluarkan bau harum khas vagina perempuan.

Naruto memandangi takjub vagina milik istrinya, di bukanya kedua kaki Rias yang menutupi sebagian vagina miliknya, dapat di lihat vagina Rias begitu indah dan terawat, tidak ada sehelai bulu pun yang berada di vagina Rias.

"Jangan di pandang terus Naruto-kun, aku malu." kata Rias dengan muka memerah karena Naruto memandang dengan pandangan takjub pada daerah kewanitaannya.

"Kenapa harus malu pada suamimu sendiri Rias, lagi pula ini milik ku sekarang." kata Naruto yang menempelkan jari-jari tangan kanannya di bibir vagina Rias dan menggosoknya dengan lembut. Rias yang mendapat serangan tiba-tiba hanya bisa mendesah kenikmatan.

"Enghh! Akhh!" Desah Rias yang merasakan salah satu jari Naruto yang kini telah masuk ke dalam vaginanya.

Naruto yang memasukan jari tengahnya memaju mundurkan jarinya dengan sangat pelan kemudian bertambah cepat, bagian atas tubuh Rias terutama bibir di lumat kembali oleh Naruto, kedua bibir itu saling menyesap saliva pasangannya masing-masing dan saling melumat satu sama lain. Naruto menambahkan jari telunjuknya di dalam vagina Rias dan memaju mundurkan kedua jari tangan kanannya dengan tempo cepat. Sementara bibir Naruto yang tadi melumat bibir Rias berganti tujuan yang kini mencium leher jenjang Rias dengan penuh kasih sayang dan sedikit nafsu karena tubuh Rias benar-benar candu bagi Naruto.

Vagina Rias terasa berkedut tanda ingin mengeluarkan cairan cintanya, Naruto yang mengetahui itu mempercepat tempo permainan dua jarinya di vagina Rias.

"Akhh! Aku keluar Naruto-kun!" desah Rias panjang sambil berteriak menyebutkan nama suaminya karena mengalami klimaks pertamanya.

Naruto tersenyum bangga karena berhasil membuat Rias mencapai puncak kenikmatan pertamanya.

"Bisa kita teruskan sayang?" tanya Naruto yang kini sudah mengeluarkan dua jari tangan kanannya di vagina Rias. Kemudian Naruto memposisikan diri dengan nyaman dan menempelkan penisnya yang sudah menegang sedari tadi di bibir vagina Rias.

"Ya, di teruskan saja Naruto-kun, tapi pelan-pelan ya, aku masih perawan." kata Rias dengan kedua pipi yang memerah.

Dengan hati-hati Naruto memasukan penisnya secara perlahan hingga akhirnya menabrak sebuah dinding tipis atau sebut saja selaput dara Rias Gremory. Dengan sekali hentakan robek sudah selaput dara Rias, Rias pun menggigit bahu Naruto untuk meredam jeritan kesakitannya, Naruto mendiamkan beberapa saat memberikan waktu vagina Rias untuk menerima benda asing yang memasuki tubuhnya.

"Kau boleh bergerak Naruto-kun." kata Rias yang vaginanya sudah bisa menerima benda asing.

Di gerakannya pinggul Naruto secara perlahan dengan memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, tempo gerakan Naruto semakin cepat mengakibatkan Rias mendesah kenikmatan yang di berikan oleh penis Naruto di dalam vagina miliknya. Desahan-desahan erotis pun terdengar dari mulut Rias, tidak lupa Naruto meremas payudara kanan Rias dengan tangan kanannya dan menciumi leher Rias untuk menambahkan gairah seksual Rias yang mengebu-gebu.

"Akhh! Ahhh! Lebih cepat Naruto-kun!" Rias mengeluarkan desahnya untuk meminta Naruto menggerakan pinggulnya lebih cepat.

Atas permintaan istrinya Naruto memanbahkan tempo gerakan memaju mundurkan pinggulnya lebih cepat, Naruto merasakan sensasi yang begitu nikmat dari vagina Rias, penisnya terasa di pijat-pijat dan seakan-akan menariknya untuk lebih dalam lagi. Keduanya berpacu dalam kenikmatan yang di berikan pasangan mereka. Hampir lima belas menit keduanya dalam posisi dimana Naruto di atas dan Rias di bawah. Keduanya merasakan sensasi untuk melepas cairan cinta mereka yang akan keluar.

"Rias! Aku ingin keluar! Ahhh!" desah Naruto yang sudah tidak tahan lagi mengeluarkan cairan cintanya.

"Keluarkan di dalam Naruto-kun. Aku juga ingin keluar, kita keluarkan sama-sama. Enghh! Ahhh!" desah Rias yang nampaknya juga ingin mengeluarkan cairan cintanya.

Keduanya berpacu lebih cepat, Rias juga membantu Naruto dengan menggerakan pantatnya agar lebih mudah untuk mereka berdua mencapai puncak kenikmatannya.

"Akhhh! Rias! Aku keluar!"

"Ahhh! Akhh! Naruto!"

Keduanya telah mencapai puncak kenikmatan yang benar-benar menyenangkan, berjuta-juta sperma Naruto melesat dengan cepat untuk memenuhi rahim Rias, begitu juga dengan cairan cinta Rias yang melumuri penis Naruto yang mengeluarkan berjuta-juta sperma. Naruto pun mencabut penisnya dari dalam vagina Rias dan berbaring di sebelah Rias dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan.

"Aku mencintaimu Rias." kata Naruto yang mencium pipi kiri Rias.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Naruto-kun." kata Rias yang merona hebat karena masih sempat-sempatnya Naruto mencium pipi kirinya.

Mereka berdua pun mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka untuk memasuki ronde selanjutnya.

"Kau siap untuk ronde berikutnya sayang." kata Naruto yang sudah bangkit kembali dan menyerang bibir Rias dengan bibirnya.

Tampaknya kedua Iblis muda ini akan melanjutkan permainan yang biasa di lakukan sepasang suami istri hingga pagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca karangan saya, maaf kalau chapter ini kurang memuaskan para pembaca sekalian, sebagai pembaca yang baik harap meninggalkan jejak di kotak review yang di sediakan, review anda adalah kemajuan fiction saya.**

**Keterangan :**

Naruto Uzumaki's Peerage

King : Naruto Uzumaki

Queen : Rias Gremory

Bishop : Akeno Himejima (Mutation Piece)

Bishop : Asia Argento

Knight : Kiba Yuuto

Knight : Xenovia

Rook : Koneko Toujou

Rook : Rosseweise

Pawn x5 : Issei Hyoudou

Pawn x1 : Raynare (Mutation Piece)

Pawn x2 : Gasper Vladi (2x Mutation Piece)


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Naruto The Dragon Slayer Boosted Gear**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Adventure, Family, Fantasy, Friendship, Romance, and Supernatural**

**Pairing : Naruto x Rias and Other Pairing**

**Disclaimed : Naruto & High School DxD bukan punya saya.**

**Summary : Naruto Uzumaki yang merupakan Iblis Renkarnasi sudah mendapatkan gelar kebangsawanannya, bersama sang istri Rias Gremory yang merupakan mantan majikannya yang sekarang menjadi 'Queen' sang suami, mereka berdua harus menghadapi lawan-lawan yang kuat. Bagaimana kisah perjalanan Naruto dan Rias bersama para budaknya. **

**Warning : Abal, Gaje, OC (Maybe), OOC, Typo (Maybe), Lemon, Lime, Rape and Etc**

**.**

**.**

A/N : Untuk Issei Hyoudou disini mempunyai Sacred Gear juga, Sacred Gear Issei buatan saya sendiri dengan mengambil sedikit basic dari Boosted Gear.

**.**

**.**

Question & Answer :

Q : Raynare di masukin pair Naruto dong?

A : Maaf Raynare dengan Issei, dan untuk Naruto sendiri saya masih bingung apakah memasukan Akeno apa tidak. Bagaimana menurut kalian Akeno dengan Naruto apa dengan Issei?

Q : Kekuatan Issei seperti apa?

A : Lihat saja nanti kalian akan tahu, dan bisa di bilang kekuatan Issei mengambil basic dari Boosted Gear.

Q : Apa Issei punya Sacred Gear?

A : Ya punya, namanya Sacred Gearnya 'Gained Pulse'.

Q : Masukin Xenovia ke Naruto dong?

A : Nanti saya pertimbangkan. Tadinya pengen saya jadiin Kiba x Xenovia. kira-kira setuju gak?

Q : Lemonnya kurang mantep?

A : Hahaha...Maaf saya baru belajar buat adegan lemon-lemonan, jadi harap di maklumi. Hehehe.

Question & Answer End

Terima kasih yang sudah Review, Follow, Favorite fic ane, dan untuk Silent Reader juga ane ucapkan banyak terima kasih menyempatkan diri baca fiction saya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4 : Pawn Pertama dan Kedua Naruto Uzumaki**

Sudah empat hari lamanya Naruto dan Rias tinggal bersama di sebuah rumah yang di berikan oleh Sirzechs Lucifer sebagai hadiah pernikahan Naruto dan Rias. Begitu juga Naruto yang sudah sedikit terbiasa di panggil _Kumichou_ oleh para budaknya yang tidak lain adalah Akeno, Kiba, dan Koneko yang sudah dianggap keluarga sendiri.

Naruto dan sang istri Rias sedang berada di lantai dua klub _'Penelitian Ilmu Gaib'_, sementara Akeno, Kiba dan Koneko sedang berada di kelas mereka masing-masing.

"Rias, kau tahu Issei Hyoudou?" tanya Naruto yang sedang duduk di depan Rias sambil memindahkan bidak _'Pawn'_ berwarna hitam di papan caturnya.

"Ya aku tahu orangnya, bukankah Naruto-kun sering berkumpul bersama mereka?" kata Rias yang memindahkan bidak _'Bishop'_ berwarna putih di papan catur.

Naruto dan Rias sedang bermain catur bersama, bisa di katakan bermain catur adalah hobi Naruto dan Rias, di samping itu juga bermain catur bisa mengasah otak untuk memikirkan strategi nanti dalam _Rating Game_. Naruto sangat tertarik dengan _Rating Game_ dan berharap dirinya bisa ikut berpartisipasi bersama sang istri dan para budaknya.

"Kurasa Issei mempunyai sesuatu yang sama seperti yang ada pada diriku." kata Naruto yang menjalankan bidak _'Pawn'_ lainnya, "Checkmate!" ujarnya kemudian.

Rias yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghela nafas, bisa di bilang permainan strategi Naruto dalam permainan catur benar-benar brilian. "Benarkah? Tapi aku tidak merasakan bahwa Issei memiliki _Sacred Gear_." kata Rias yang tidak merasakan adanya _'Sacred Gear'_ dalam tubuh Issei.

"Begitukah? Tapi aku yakin 90 persen bahwa Issei mempunyai _Sacred Gear_, maka dari itu aku menyuruh Koneko mengawasinya." kata Naruto yang kini menyesap teh yang di buat oleh istrinya, "Ah ia hampir lupa, aku ada perlu dengan Onii-sama hari ini, katanya aku harus mendapatkan _'Familiar'_ hari ini juga."

"Perlu aku temani?" tanya Rias yang bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan duduk di sebelah Naruto, Naruto pun menggeser tubuhnya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk Rias.

"Tidak perlu, Onii-sama sudah mencarikannya untuk ku, katanya tinggal pilih saja." kata Naruto yang mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Berapa lama Naruto-kun pergi bersama Onii-sama?" tanya Rias yang bisa di bilang tidak mau di tinggal walau hanya sedetik pun.

"Hanya sebentar, memang kenapa? Mau bermain lagi?" goda Naruto yang hampir setiap malam bercinta dengan istrinya.

Rias yang mendengar itu mengeluarkan semburat merah karena malu, bisa di bilang saat di ranjang Naruto memperlakukan Rias bagai Ratu, sentuhannya yang lembut, gairah yang menggebu-gebu, dan permainan Naruto yang banyak variasinya membuat Rias ketagihan bercinta dengan suaminya.

"Itu salah satunya." kata Rias dengan wajah merona di kedua pipinya.

"Hehehe, aku tidak tahu kalau kamu sedikit nakal Rias." kata Naruto menggoda istrinya.

Rias yang mendengar itu hanya mengembungkan pipinya di tambah semburat merah yang semakin jelas, "Aku kan nakal hanya dengan suamiku saja. Apa itu tidak boleh?"

"Tentu saja boleh Rias-chan." goda Naruto lagi sambil membalikan badan Rias kemudian mencium bibir seksi Rias dengan lembut.

**Cup!**

Awalnya ciuman lembut tapi lama kelamaan berubah menjadi saling bersilat lidah, saling menyapu rongga mulut pasangannya dan saling menyesap saliva pasangannya. Ciuman itu pun berhenti ketika keduanya membutuhkan pasokan udara.

Rias yang sehabis berciuman dengan suaminya merona hebat karena tidak menyangka suaminya akan mencium dirinya secara tiba-tiba, dan itu salah satu yang Rias suka dari suaminya.

"Nanti malam aku pulang ke rumah. Dan tolong suruh Jenny untuk memberikan selebaran kontrak pada Issei. Jika sewaktu-waktu Issei butuh bantuan karena tampaknya Issei di awasi oleh Malaikat Jatuh yang pernah menyerangku dulu." kata Naruto yang mencium kening Rias kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan sedikit lalu membuat lingkaran sihir keluarga Gremory untuk menuju Mansion Gremory.

"Ya nanti aku suruh Jenny memberikan selebaran itu, hati-hati di sana Anata." kata Rias kepada sang suami yang sudah mengaktifkan sihir teleportasi.

"Itu pasti Tsuma." kata Naruto yang kini menghilang dari hadapan Rias dengan sihir teleportasi keluarga Gremory.

Jenny adalah nama Familiar milik Rias Gremory yang berbentuk kelelawar yang bisa berubah bentuk menjadi wanita yang mengenakan pakaian maid, sementara Familiar bisa di sebut juga dengan Hewan Peliharaan untuk para Iblis, gunanya bisa memberikan informasi, mencari informasi, atau menyebarkan selebaran kontrak.

Naruto sekarang sudah menjadi _'Heir'_ keluarga Gremory dan juga penerus keluarga Gremory karena Sirzechs Gremory yang tidak lain adalah Sirzechs Lucifer menjabat sebagai Maou Lucifer, nama Naruto pun berubah menjadi Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki Gremory, tapi tetap Naruto lebih senang dengan nama Naruto Uzumaki karena itu akan selalu mengingat ibunya yang berjuang untuk melahirkan Naruto ke dunia ini.

Sementara Issei Hyoudou sedang berjalan bersama kekasihnya yang bernama Amano Yuuma, kemarin Issei baru saja berpacaran dengan Amano Yuuma, dan kini Issei berjalan dengan tegak menghampiri kedua temannya yaitu Matsuda dan Motohama.

"A-apa?" kata Matsuda yang melihat Issei berjalan dengan wanita yang sangat cantik dan imut.

"K-kenapa?" tanya Motohama yang syok berat melihat Issei berjalan dengan wanita cantik.

"Ini adalah Amano Yuuma-chan. Mereka berdua adalah sahabatku. Matsuda dan Motohama." kata Issei memperkenalkan Yuuma kepada kedua sahabatnya.

"Salam kenal Matsuda-san, Motohama-san." kata Yuuma sambil membungkukan badan dengan sopan.

"Dan dia adalah...pa-car-ku." kata Issei menepuk pundak Matsuda yang masih dalam posisi syok berat. "Nah, kalian berdua juga harus cepat punya pacar, ayo kita pergi Yuuma-chan." ujar Issei yang melewati Matsuda dan Motohama dengan bangga.

"Iya." kata Yuuma singkat sambil membungkuk hormat kepada Matsuda dan Motohama kemudian mengikuti langkah Issei.

Setelah beberapa saat Issei dan Yuuma pergi kedua sahabat Issei hanya bisa mengumpat dengan kasar.

"Bangsat! Pengkhianat!" teriak Matsuda menjambak rambutnya.

"Sialan Issei sudah mengikuti jejak Naruto-senpai! Bangsat kau Issei!" kata Motohama yang tidak jauh beda dengan Matsuda.

Issei dan Yuuma terus berjalan hingga bisa di bilang mereka kencan sepulang sekolah, banyak tempat-tempat yang di kunjungi Issei dan Yuuma, dari toko baju, toko aksesoris, hingga Issei dan Yuuma mampir ke sebuah tempat makan.

"Yuuma-chan, aku pergi ke toilet dulu sebentar." kata Issei yang berpamitan dengan Yuuma untuk ke toilet.

"Ya, jangan lama-lama Issei-kun." kata Yuuma tersenyum cantik ke arah Issei.

Issei pun berjalan menuju toilet hingga akhirnya ada seorang wanita yang mengenakan pakaian pelayan memberikan sebuah selebaran kepada Issei.

"Silahkan tuan." kata pelayan tersebut.

"Ah ia, terima kasih nona." kata Issei yang menerima selebaran itu dan membacanya, "Kami akan mengabulkan segala keinginan kalian." ujarnya kemudian.

Issei yang membaca itu hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak percaya dan memasukan selebaran itu di dalam kantong celananya dan berjalan menuju toilet. Sementara di tempat Amano Yuuma atau sebut saja nama aslinya Raynare duduk diam sedikit melamun.

'Maaf Kalawarner-sama, aku tidak bisa membunuh Issei, Issei terlalu baik dan aku benar-benar sudah lelah untuk membunuh orang yang ku sukai karena alasan _Sacred Gear_.' batin Raynare yang benar-benar menyukai Issei dan mengingat berapa banyak laki-laki yang di sukai Raynare akhirnya mati di tangannya sendiri gara-gara perintah bodoh dari sang atasan.

Issei pun kembali dan memakan makanannya sambil bercanda dengan Yuuma, Issei dan Yuuma akhirnya tiba di sebuah taman kota dan mengobrol dengan Yuuma. Dan hingga akhirnya terlihat lingkaran sihir teleportasi Malaikat Jatuh di atas mereka berdua.

"Issei-kun, ku mohon larilah sebelum terlambat." kata Yuuma yang menyadari ada sebuah lingkaran sihir milik Malaikat Jatuh di atas mereka berdua.

"Ada apa Yuuma-chan, kenapa kau menyuruhku lari?" kata Issei bingung dengan ucapan kekasihnya.

"Ku mohon Issei larilah sebelum terlambat!" kata Yuuma sedikit berteriak, tapi sayang lingkaran sihir itu sudah menampilkan sosok Malaikat Jatuh cantik yang memandang Yuuma dan Issei.

"Kau menyuruh makhluk rendah itu lari Raynare?" tanya sosok yang berada di atas mereka menampilkan sosok Malaikat Jatuh dengan sepasang sayap berwarna hitam. Issei yang melihat itu sedikit terkejut karena apa yang di lihatnya seperti film-film fantasy yang sering Issei tonton.

"Jangan ganggu Issei-kun Kalawarner-sama, Issei-kun tidak tahu apa-apa." kata Yuuma atau sebut saja namanya Raynare.

Sementara Issei masih terpaku menjadi patung dengan apa yang di lihat, seorang wanita cantik dengan sepasang sayap hitam melayang di atas dirinya dan Yuuma.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan dirimu lagi Raynare." kata Kalawarner yang kini membuat sebuah _**[Light Spear]**_ dan melemparnya ke arah Raynare, lemparan Kalawarner tepat mengenai perut Raynare.

**Jleb!**

"Issei-kun, ku mohon larilah sebelum terlambat." kata Raynare terbata-bata hingga mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya dan juga darah di perutnya akibat terkena serangan _**[Light Spear]**_.

"Yuuma-chan!" teriak Issei menopang tubuh Raynare yang hampir jatuh.

"Issei-kun aku senang bisa mengenalmu walaupun awalnya hanya kebohongan tapi aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Kamu adalah pria terbaik yang pernah kutemui." kata Raynare tersenyum menunggu ajalnya tiba akibat serangan _**[Light Spear]**_.

"Yuuma-chan, jangan bicara lagi, aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit!" kata Issei sedikit berteriak tapi sayang sebuah _**[Light Spear] **_mengenai perut Issei, Issei yang melihat itu pun mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya, lalu jatuh di sebelah Raynare.

"Sungguh drama yang menyentuh hati, tapi sayang aku tidak tersentuh sama sekali. Cinta seorang Malaikat Jatuh dengan seorang manusia, sungguh memuakan." kata Kalawarner yang kini sudah masuk kembali ke lingkaran sihir milik Malaikat Jatuh.

Raynare sudah terjatuh di tanah begitu juga dengan Issei, mereka berdua jatuh dengan berpegangan tangan satu sama lain. Benar-benar menggambarkan cinta sampai mati.

"Apa ini akhir hidup ku, mati bersama dengan orang yang di cintai, sungguh aku bahagia bila itu terjadi, hanya satu yang aku sesalkan, aku belum memperkenalkan Yuuma-chan pada Naruto-senpai." kata Issei tersenyum dan membayangkan Naruto akan memujinya karena sudah memiliki pacar.

Dari saku celana Issei mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya, terlihat selebaran yang tadi di berikan oleh Jenny keluar dari celana Issei dan membentuk sebuah lingkaran sihir dan muncullah sosok pemuda berambut kuning jabrik bersama gadis berambut merah dari dalam lingkaran tersebut.

"Kalian berdua akan aku bangkitkan kembali menjadi pelayanku." kata Naruto yang sudah kembali dari Mansion Gremory, "Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Raynare menyukai Issei hingga rela mati demi Issei." ujarnya kemudian.

"Itulah kekuatan cinta Naruto-kun." kata sosok gadis berambut merah panjang yang di ketahui bernama Rias sang istri dari Naruto.

Tanpa menunggu lama Naruto pun melakukan Ritual membangkitkan Issei dan Raynare dengan Evil Piece. Setelah cukup lama akhirnya Ritual pun selesai, Issei mengkonsumsi 5 buah bidak _'Pawn'_ dan Raynare mengkonsumsi 1 buah bidak _'Pawn Mutation'_, Naruto dan Rias pun membawa mereka berdua ke rumah kediaman Naruto dan Rias, tidak lupa menyuruh Kiba untuk memberitahukan bahwa Issei menginap di rumah Naruto. Karena orang tua Issei cukup baik mengenal Naruto.

Rias sudah menyalurkan energi Iblisnya kepada Raynare dengan cara memeluk Raynare dengan tanpa busana begitu juga Raynare yang hanya mengenakan celana dalam berwarna hitam saja, sedangkan Naruto menyalurkan energi Iblisnya dengan menempelkan telapak tangannya di perut Issei yang kini hanya mengenakan boxer saja.

Issei dan Raynare pun Naruto dan Rias letakan di salah satu kamar di rumahnya.

**- D.S.B.G -**

Pagi yang cerah di kediaman Naruto dan Rias terlihat seorang pemuda coklat membuka matanya karena merasa sudah pagi, pemuda tersebut bernama Issei Hyoudou. Issei bangun dari tidurnya dan melihat sekeliling kamar itu.

"Ini bukan kamarku, dimana ini?" tanya Issei pada diri sendiri, kemudian terkejut saat di melihat tubuhnya hanya mengenakan celana boxer saja, "Huwa dimana pakaian ku." ujarnya kemudian.

Issei pun membuka selimut di sebelahnya untuk mencari pakaiannya, tapi apa yang Issei temukan membuat Issei membulatkan matanya, terlihat gadis cantik yang Issei kenal tanpa mengenakan busana sama sekali dan hanya mengenakan celana dalam hitam saja.

"Yuuma, Yuuma-chan!" teriak Issei melihat kekasihnya dalam keadaan telanjang.

Sang gadis yang mendengar teriakan Issei membuka matanya dengan perlahan kemudian melihat Issei yang berada di dekatnya, tanpa banyak pikir Raynare atau Amano Yuuma memeluk Issei dengan erat.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa Issei-kun." kata Raynare memeluk Issei yang tidak sadar akan dirinya telanjang dan hanya mengenakan celana dalam.

Issei yang di peluk Yuuma-chan tersenyum mesum merasakan sensasi Oppai Yuuma yang indah menempel pada dada bidangnya, Issei pun balas memeluk Yuuma.

"Yuuma-chan terima kasih." kata Issei masih tersenyum mesum.

"Terima kasih untuk apa Issei-kun?" tanya Raynare bingung yang masih setia memeluk Issei.

"Oppaimu benar-benar lembut dan bentuknya pas saat menempel di dadaku." kata Issei yang mengepalkan tangan dalam pikirannya, karena menurut Issei dirinya selangkah lebih maju dari Naruto-senpai yang hanya bisa melihat Oppai sungguhan dan juga kedua temannya yang belum pernah melihat dan merasakan lembutnya Oppai sungguhan.

Setelah mencerna apa yang di katakan Issei, Yuuma melepas pelukannya dan melihat tubuhnya telanjang dan detik itu juga mendorong tubuh Issei, "Kyaaaa! Issei-kun mesum!" teriak Yuuma yang kini menutup Oppai indahnya dengan selimut.

"Adaw! Kenapa kau mendorong ku Yuuma-chan?" tanya Issei yang kini berada di lantai karena terdorong jatuh oleh Raynare.

"Karena kau mesum!" kata Raynare yang mengeluarkan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Maaf kalau begitu, hanya saja kita dimana sekarang, setahuku semalam kita tertusuk benda berbentuk cahaya?" kata Issei yang bingung karena dirinya sedang bermimpi atau kenyataan.

Raynare yang mencerna ucapan Issei hanya bisa tertunduk sedih, "Maaf, maafkan aku Issei-kun." kata Raynare yang mengeluarkan air matanya.

Issei yang melihat Yuuma bersedih bangkit dari lantai dan mendekati Yuuma kemudian memeluknya, "Tidak apa-apa, yang penting kita selamat. Tapi siapa yang menyelamatkan kita?" kata Issei yang memeluk tubuh Yuuma untuk menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Kalian sudah bangun?" kata seseorang yang membuka pintu dan menampilkan gadis berambut panjang mengenakan pakaian Kuoh Academy.

Issei dan Yuuma pun melihat siapa yang masuk kedalam kamar dan betapa terkejutnya Issei menemukan kekasih dari senpainya di sekolah berdiri di pintu masuk kamar.

"Rias, Rias-senpai!" teriak Issei yang sudah melepas pelukannya.

Sementara Raynare yang mendengar nama Rias hanya menundukan kepalanya saja, karena mengetahui bahwa Rias adalah putri dari keluarga bangsawan Iblis, lebih tepatnya keluarga bangsawan Gremory.

"Lebih baik kalian segera berpakaian dan turun kebawah, biar Naruto-kun yang akan menjelaskannya." kata Rias tersenyum ke arah Raynare dan Issei.

Raynare yang mendengar nama Naruto terkejut setengah mati karena pemuda tersebut pernah mengisi hatinya dan karena perintah bodoh dari atasannya Raynare mencoba membunuhnya tapi tidak berhasil. Dan Raynare sedikit takut untuk menemui Naruto yang di katakan Rias tadi.

"Naruto-senpai ada disini?" tanya Issei bingung atas ucapan Rias.

"Tentu saja ada di sini, yang menyelamatkan kalian adalah Naruto-kun. Dan ini adalah rumah Naruto-kun dan aku." jawab Rias tersenyum kearah Issei dan Raynare yang masih tertunduk, "Amano Yuuma atau aku panggil Raynare, kau tidak perlu takut, Naruto-kun sudah memaafkanmu karena kejadian tempo dulu."

"Eh? Ini rumah Naruto-senpai dan Rias-senpai?!" kata Issei terkejut karena berada di rumah senpainya.

"Ya tentu saja, mana mungkin aku membiarkan suamiku tinggal sendirian dirumah ini." kata Rias yang masih tersenyum ke arah Issei dan Raynare.

"Apa?! Naruto-senpai dan Rias-senpai sudah menikah?" kata Issei terkejut, begitu juga Raynare yang mengetahui bahwa Naruto sudah menikah.

"Ya sudah cepatlah berpakaian Naruto-kun sudah menunggu kalian." kata Rias yang kini menutup pintu kamar tersebut.

Issei dan Raynare pun akhirnya berpakaian dan menuju lantai bawah untuk bertemu Naruto, di dalam pikiran Issei masih terbayang ucapan dari Rias, jika benar berarti Naruto dan Rias telah melakukan hubungan suami istri.

'Kuso! Ini tidak bisa di percaya Naruto-senpai sudah melakukan hal terhebat di masa mudanya! Aku kalah jauh dengan Naruto-senpai!' batin Issei yang membayangkan Naruto dan Rias bercinta di ranjang.

Kini Naruto, Rias, Issei, dan Raynare berada di meja makan, Naruto sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada Issei dan Raynare bahwa mereka sekarang adalah budak Iblis dari Naruto, Raynare terkejut karena dirinya sekarang berubah menjadi Iblis dan bukan Malaikat Jatuh lagi, sedangkan Issei benar-benar tidak mempercayainya apa yang di kata Naruto, tapi ketika melihat sayap Naruto dan Rias yang berbentuk sayap kelelawar Issei akhirnya percaya dan dirinya juga mempunyai sepasang sayap yang sama dengan Naruto, begitu juga dengan Raynare yang mengeluarkan sayap sama seperti Naruto, Rias, dan Issei.

Naruto yang melihat Raynare terdiam berkata bahwa dirinya terpaksa mengubahnya menjadi Iblis, jika tidak Raynare akan mati, dan jika yang di rubah hanya Issei saja Naruto berkata Issei pasti akan sedih jika Raynare tidak di tolong olehnya. Raynare akhirnya menerima keadaannya sekarang dengan ikhlas dan mencoba dengan hidup barunya menjadi Iblis, begitu juga dengan Issei yang kini memeluk Raynare dan berkata bahwa Raynare tidak bersalah dan Issei tetap mencintai Raynare apa adanya.

Raynare juga meminta maaf kepada Naruto atas kejadian tempo hari, Naruto pun tersenyum dan memaafkan Raynare, dan detik itu juga Issei menyatakan dirinya akan menjadi _'Harem King' _sebagai tujuan barunya dan mendapat tatapan tajam dari Raynare, kemudian Raynare tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju asal Raynare yang menjadi _Alpha_ di dalam kerajaan harem Issei.

Naruto, Rias, Issei dan Raynare berjalan menuju SMA Kuoh, Naruto bilang bahwa Raynare akan bersekolah di SMA Kuoh mulai hari ini. Raynare hanya mengangguk setuju selama dirinya bisa terus bersama Issei. Seperti biasa Naruto dan Rias mendapat sambutan teriakan dari para siswa dan siswi SMA Kuoh, _'Kyaaa! Naruto-oniisama serasi sekali dengan Rias-oneesama'_ begitu juga dengan Issei yang mendapat teriakan sindiran, _'Kyaaa! Nona manis jangan dekat-dekat dengan Issei si mesum'_ dan _'Naruto-oniisama dan Rias-oneesama menyingkirlah dari si mesum Issei'_. Itulah kata-kata yang di keluarkan para siswa dan siswi SMA Kuoh.

"Nah Raynare aku akan mengantarmu ke ruang administrasi untuk mengurus kepindahanmu." kata Rias kepada Raynare.

"Baik Buchou. Issei-kun aku tinggal dulu, nanti kita ketemu lagi." kata Raynare tersenyum kearah Issei dan berjalan di sebelah Rias untuk menuju ruang administrasi.

"Ya Raynare-chan." kata Issei singkat dan tersenyum kearah kekasih hatinya.

"Issei, aku ke kelas dulu, nanti sepulang sekolah datanglah bersama Raynare ke ruang klub _'Penelitian Ilmu Gaib'_." kata Naruto kepada Issei dan berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya.

"Baik Kumichou, aku pasti datang dengan Raynare-chan." kata Issei yang menanggapi ucapan senpainya.

"Brengsek kau Issei!" teriak seseorang yang memukul Issei hingga menabrak salah satu tiang sekolah, "Kau mengkhianati kami dalam aliansi pecundang!"

"Tenang Matsuda. Issei pasti bisa menjelaskan semuanya." kata seseorang yang mengenakan kacamata.

"Motohama!" teriak Matsuda dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Bisa kau jelaskan Issei? Siapa gadis yang bersama Naruto-senpai dan Rias-senpai?" tanya Motohama membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Dia Raynare kekasihku." kata Issei bangga melirik Matsuda dan Motohama dengan tatapan mengejek karena Issei sudah di beritahu Naruto bahwa yang mengenal Yuuma akan hilang memorinya setelah dirinya terbunuh.

"Apa?!" kaget mereka Matsuda dan Motohama tidak percaya..

"Itu tidak mungkin gadis itu kekasihmu, mata gadis itu pasti buta! Itu tidak mungkin!" teriak Matsuda yang tidak mempercayai ucapan Issei.

"Itu benar-benar tidak mungkin gadis itu mempunyai gesture tubuh _86-62-81_ jadi pacarmu!" teriak Motohama yang sama tidak percayanya dengan Matsuda.

"Itu terserah kalian jika kalian tidak percaya, kalian bisa tanyakan sendiri pada Raynare-chan." kata Issei bangga yang kini sudah berada di depan Matsuda dan Motohama, "Matsuda, Motohama." ujar Issei mendramatisir keadaan.

"Apa Issei?!" tanya mereka berdua dengan wajah bersedih karena gadis cantik dengan gesture tubuh mendekati sempurna adalah pacar Issei.

"Apa kalian pernah melihat Oppai sungguhan dan merasakan sensasi di peluk oleh gadis cantik dengan Oppai sungguhan?" tanya Issei mendramatisir keadaan seolah-olah itu adalah hari bersejarah bagi Issei.

"Apa?!" kata Matsuda dan Motohama syok atas ucapan Issei.

Issei berjalan dan mendekati Matsuda dan Motohama kemudian memenggang pundak mereka berdua, "Rasa Oppai sungguhan benar-benar lembut dan bentuknya benar-benar mahakarya terindah." kata Issei yang mengingat kejadian tadi pagi bersama Raynare.

"Bangsat kau Issei! Kampret kau Issei! Bajingan kau Issei!" teriak Matsuda dan Motohama bersamaan.

Sementara Issei hanya tersenyum mesum dan akan terus mengingat kejadian bersejarah tadi pagi di tambah dirinya di perbolehkan oleh Raynare membangun kerajaan haremnya sebagai tujuan baru menjadi Iblis.

Raynare akhirnya di tempatkan di kelas Issei dan seluruh kelas terkejut bahwa gadis manis tersebut adalah kekasih Issei Hyoudou yang terkenal mesum, sementara Matsuda dan Motohama mengutuk Issei sedalam-dalamnya karena berhasil mendapatkan pacar yang cantik dan imut seperti Raynare.

Sementara Naruto sudah mendapatkan _'Familiar'_ miliknya, Familiar miliknya adalah Spirit Dragon berwarna merah dengan kemampuan menyemburkan api dari mulutnya. Naruto memberi nama _'Familiar'_ miliknya dengan nama _'Saphira'_ karena jenis kelaminnya yang perempuan.

Kini keluarga Iblis Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki Gremory bertambah dua orang. Dua orang tersebut adalah Issei Hyoudou yang mengkonsumsi 5 bidak _'Pawn'_ dan Raynare yang mengkonsumsi 1 bidak _'Pawn Mutation'._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca karangan saya, semoga chapter ini bisa menghibur kalian, dan sebagai pembaca yang baik harap tinggalkan jejak kalian di kotak Review, karena Review kalian adalah semangat dan sumber inspirasi saya. Mohon maaf untuk Legend of Devil Naruto belum bisa update karena data filenya terhapus, nanti saya coba ketik kembali, doakan semoga bisa update secepatnya, Sampai ketemu di Chapter selanjutnya.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Naruto The Dragon Slayer Boosted Gear**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Adventure, Family, Fantasy, Friendship, Romance, and Supernatural**

**Pairing : Naruto x Rias and Other Pairing**

**Disclaimed : Naruto & High School DxD bukan punya saya.**

**Summary : Naruto Uzumaki yang merupakan Iblis Renkarnasi sudah mendapatkan gelar kebangsawanannya, bersama sang istri Rias Gremory yang merupakan mantan majikannya yang sekarang menjadi 'Queen' sang suami, mereka berdua harus menghadapi lawan-lawan yang kuat. Bagaimana kisah perjalanan Naruto dan Rias bersama para budaknya. **

**Warning : Abal, Gaje, OC (Maybe), OOC, Typo (Maybe), Lemon, Lime, Rape and Etc**

**.**

**.**

A/N : Untuk Issei Hyoudou disini mempunyai Sacred Gear juga, Sacred Gear Issei buatan saya sendiri dengan mengambil sedikit basic dari Boosted Gear.

**.**

**.**

**Question & Answer :**

Q : Issei dan Raynare tinggal dimana?

A : Dirumah Issei.

Q : Naruto haremnya tambah lagi donk?

A : Oke, Naruto x Rias (Alpha) x Akeno x Asia x Xenovia x Koneko.

Q : Apa mutation piece itu?

A : Itu adalah evil piece special.

**Question & Answer End**

Terima kasih yang sudah Review, Follow, Favorite Fiction ini, silahkan membaca chapter 5 ini semoga kalian suka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5 : Impian Venelana Gremory**

Di ruang klub _'Penelitian Ilmu Gaib'_ Naruto, Rias dan para budaknya sedang berkumpul, Issei dan Raynare memulai debut pertamanya sebagai Iblis dengan membagikan selebaran kertas kontrak.

Issei juga sudah bisa memunculkan _'Sacred Gear'_ miliknya dengan berpose seperti Son Goku saat mengeluarkan _'Kamehameha'_, Sacred Gear Issei adalah _'Gained Pulse' _berbentuk seperti sarung tangan bercakar naga berwarna merah, dengan gambar burung api yang menyerupai naga di bagian punggung tangan Issei.

Dari cerita Ddraig, Issei memiliki _Sacred Gear_ dimana di dalamnya bersemayam salah satu Naga Legendaris yang masuk kategori _'Extra Dragon'_, sebut saja namanya Atlas dengan julukan _'Fire Bird Dragon'_.

Sementara sang tokoh utama kita dalam fiction ini sedang melamun memikirkan kata-kata Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama saat mereka bertemu di Mansion Gremory.

**Flashback ON**

Setelah Naruto mendapatkan Saphira sebagai _Familiar_, Naruto di panggil oleh Lucius Gremory dan Venelana Gremory.

"Ada apa Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama memanggil ku?" tanya Naruto yang bingung kenapa dirinya tiba-tiba di panggil oleh mertuanya.

"Okaa-sama punya permintaan, apakah Naruto-kun mau mengabulkan permintaan Okaa-sama?" kata Venelana yang tersenyum kearah menantunya.

"Kalau aku bisa aku pasti menyanggupinya Okaa-sama." jawab Naruto yang tersenyum kearah kedua mertuanya.

"Sebenarnya ini adalah salah satu impian Okaa-sama sejak dahulu, sejak lahir Sirzechs ke dunia ini Okaa-sama mempunyai impian Sirzechs bisa membangun kerajaan Harem, Okaa-sama ingin melihat Sirzechs di kelilingi Istri dan para gadis haremnya, tapi sayang Sirzechs nampaknya tidak tertarik dengan itu dan hanya memiliki satu Istri." kata Venelana menjelaskan maksud tersembunyi dari ucapannya.

Naruto hanya bisa membeku di tempat tanpa bisa berkata-kata apa lagi, 'Apa Okaa-sama meminta aku membangun kerajaan harem dengan menceritakan ini.' batin Naruto yang syok atas sebuah ucapan yang menjurus bahwa dirinya harus menggantikan Onii-sama membangun kerajaan harem.

"Apa Naruto-kun mau membantu Okaa-sama mewujudkan impian Okaa-sama?" tanya Venelana tersenyum lembut.

**Jleger!**

Bagai di sambar petir di siang bolong ternyata dugaan Naruto tepat, dan demi celana dalam Igneel itu permintaan yang sangat sulit, bukan Naruto tidak mau memenuhi permintaan sang Ibu Mertua hanya saja bagaimana perasaan Rias bila dirinya membangun kerajaan harem bersama sang istri.

"Jujur Okaa-sama itu permintaan yang sangat sulit, aku tahu di dalam diriku mengalir darah Naga, dimana sang Naga mempunyai karisma menarik kaum hawa, walaupun sudah mempunyai Istri sang Naga pasti akan mencari wanita lain untuk di jadikan salah satu selirnya, hanya saja bagaimana perasaan Rias bila aku mendirikan kerajaan harem." kata Naruto mencoba berbicara dengan setenang mungkin dan selogis mungkin berharap sang Ibu Mertua mau mengerti.

Bukan Naruto tidak senang sang Ibu Mertuanya meminta permintaan mendirikan kerajaan harem, bisa di bisa di bilang sang Naga Jantan akan mencintai sang Istri dan akan menyayangi para selirnya dan memperlakukan para selirnya dengan kasih sayang. Tapi apa Rias mau dengan itu, kasih sayangnya di bagi kepada para selir, bukan Naruto tidak mencintai Rias, Naruto sangat mencintai Rias, tapi tidak dapat di pungkiri bahwa suatu saat nanti tumbuh rasa sayang pada wanita lain. Bisa di bilang rasa cinta dan sayang Naruto pada Rias tidak tergantikan tapi akan timbul rasa sayang kepada wanita lain dan itu hanya sebatas rasa sayang dan ingin melindungi sang wanita lain tersebut dan juga akan menjadikannya sebagai selir.

"Biar Okaa-sama yang akan berbicara dengan Rias, tapi apa kamu setuju dengan permintaan Okaa-sama?" tanya Venelana dengan harapan bahwa Naruto mau memenuhi permintaannya.

Naruto tidak bisa menjawab hanya bisa mengangguk pelan sebagai persetujuan atas permintaan sang Ibu Mertua.

"Okaa-sama anggap anggukanmu sebagai jawaban bahwa Naruto-kun setuju dengan permintaan Okaa-sama, nanti Okaa-sama bicara kepada Rias dan satu lagi Rias yang akan menjadi Alpha bila kamu mendirikan kerjaan Harem." kata Venelana tersenyum kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mencium kening sang menantu.

**Cup!**

"Terima kasih sudah menyanggupi permintaan Okaa-sama. Okaa-sama benar-benar senang hari ini, Okaa-sama juga yakin bahwa Kushina akan senang bila putra tercintanya di kelilingi banyak wanita." kata Venelana tersenyum kepada Naruto yang sudah di anggap anak dan menantunya.

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum kepada Ibu Mertuanya karena Okaa-sama akan bahagia di alam sana bila dirinya di kelilingi banyak wanita.

Sementara Lucius Gremory hanya tersenyum dan mengacungkan jari jempolnya sebagai tanda bahwa Naruto adalah menantu yang di harapkan dan dapat membahagiakan Venelana yang mempunyai permintaan aneh, tapi dalam lubuk hati Lucius juga senang bila Naruto sang menantu di kelilingi banyak wanita cantik yang menjadi selir-selirnya.

**Flashback OFF**

"Naruto-kun, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Rias yang melihat suaminya dari melamun.

Merasa tidak ada jawaban dari sang suami Rias mengibaskan tangannya kedepan wajah sang suami, detik itu juga Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ada apa Rias?" tanya Naruto yang melihat Rias berada di depannya.

"Dari tadi Naruto-kun melamun ya? Apa yang sedang Naruto-kun pikirkan?" tanya sang istri bingung karena sehabis pulang dari Mansion Gremory sang suami sering melamun.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja aku kepikiran kapan aku bertemu dengan 'White-One'." jawab Naruto mencoba berbohong kepada sang istri.

"Benarkah?" tanya Rias penuh selidik, karena dari pancaran mata sang suami terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Ya itu benar Rias sayang." jawab Naruto tersenyum lembut kepada sang istri dan mencoba melupakan pembicaraan dirinya dengan kedua mertuanya.

"Baiklah aku percaya, aku akan ke Mansion dulu, Okaa-sama memanggilku." kata Rias yang mencium kening sang suami yang sedang duduk di kursi.

**Deg!**

Jantung Naruto terasa berhenti sesaat, 'Apa harus secepat ini.' batin Naruto yang mengingat bahwa Ibu mertuanya akan berbicara langsung dengan sang istri mengenai permintaan mendirikan kerajaan harem sang ibu mertua.

"Ya hati-hati di sana, sampaikan salam ku pada Okaa-sama dan Otou-sama." kata Naruto yang melihat sang istri mengaktifkan sihir teleportasi.

"Ya nanti aku sampaikan pada Okaa-sama dan Otou-sama." kata Rias yang kini sudah menghilang di lingkaran sihir teleportasi.

Sementara di pintu masuk kamar ruang klub _'Penelitian Ilmu Gaib'_ terlihat wanita berambut panjang dengan mata violet memandang kemesraan Naruto dan Rias dengan tatapan sedih.

'Kapan kau memandangku Naruto-kun, aku juga mencintaimu sebagaimana Rias mencintaimu. Jika saja Naruto-kun mau mendirikan kerajaan harem seperti Issei, aku pasti akan menjadi yang pertama masuk dalam kerajaan harem milikmu, walau Rias yang menjadi Alpha sekalipun aku rela Naruto-kun, karena aku mencintaimu saat pertama bertemu di ruang klub.' batin wanita itu atau sebut saja namanya Akeno Himejima sedih.

**- D.S.G.B -**

Sementara itu Rias sudah berada di Mansion Gremory dan langsung menemui sang ibu yang berada di ruang pribadi sang ibu.

"Ada apa Okaa-sama memanggilku?" tanya Rias yang kini duduk di depan sang ibu.

"Ada yang mau Okaa-sama bilang padamu, kau tahu kan impian Okaa-sama?" tanya Venelana memastikan bahwa Rias mengingat impian sang ibu.

"Ya aku tahu, Okaa-sama ingin Onii-sama membangun kerajaan haremnya, dan Okaa-sama ingin melihat Onii-sama di kelilingi para wanita. Memang kenapa apa Onii-sama menyetujuinya?" tanya Rias memastikan apakah kakaknya menyetujuinya apa tidak.

"Sirzechs masih tidak setuju, setidaknya Okaa-sama dapat penggantinya." jawab Venelana dengan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Siapa? Jangan-jangan-." kata Rias yang belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Ya, penggantinya adalah Naruto-kun. Apa kamu setuju Rias?" tanya Venelana tersenyum dan berharap Rias setuju dengan keputusannya.

Rias menghela nafas panjang, kemudian mengingat sang suami yang sering melamun sehabis pulang dari Mansion Gremory, 'Jadi soal ini yang membuat Naruto-kun sering melamun, Okaa-sama pasti meminta Naruto-kun membangun kerajaan harem.' pikir Rias yang melihat suaminya sering melamun.

Rias tidak bisa berkata-kata apa lagi, jujur Rias juga pengen melihat suaminya di kelilingi oleh para wanita dan menjadikan dirinya Alpha di kerajaan harem suaminya, tapi yang jadi masalah apa suaminya sudah setuju dengan keputusan Okaa-sama.

"Apa Naruto-kun akan setuju Okaa-sama?" tanya Rias.

"Ya Naruto-kun sudah setuju, jadi gimana denganmu Rias-chan?" tanya Venelana menambahkan suffix-chan agar Rias mau menyetujuinya.

"Kalau Naruto-kun setuju kenapa aku harus menolaknya. Tapi ada syaratnya." jawab Rias dengan tersenyum.

"Baiklah syaratnya terserah padamu Rias, kalau boleh tahu syaratnya seperti apa?" tanya Venelana yang ingin tahu syarat yang di ajukan putrinya.

"Syarat pertama masukan Akeno dalam daftar kerajaan harem suamiku, syarat yang kedua aku yang akan menjadi Alpha, dan syarat yang ketiga aku yang akan memilih wanita mana saja yang akan masuk kerajaan harem Naruto-kun. Apa Okaa-sama setuju?" tanya Rias tersenyum mengingat sahabatnya Akeno juga mencintai Naruto, karena hampir setiap malam Akeno mengingau nama Naruto dalam mimpinya.

"Baik Okaa-sama setuju dengan syaratmu." kata Venelana tersenyum kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mencium kening sang putri.

**Cup!**

"Terima kasih sudah mengabulkan impian Okaa-sama." kata Venelana tersenyum.

"Sama-sama Okaa-sama." kata Rias tersenyum senang karena dirinya akan menjadi Alpha nanti di kerajaan harem suaminya.

Kita balik lagi ke tokoh utama kita Naruto Uzumaki yang masih melamun di depan meja kantor ruang klub, terlihat dua orang yang mendekati Naruto, mereka adalah Issei Hyoudou dan Raynare, mereka berdua ingin menyampaikan bahwa selebaran kontrak sudah di kirim.

"Kumichou, kami baru saja tiba." kata Issei, merasa tidak ada respon dari sang Kumichou Issei mencoba memanggil lagi, "Ano, Kumichou?"

"Maafkan aku, aku tadi melamun. Kalian berdua telah bekerja dengan bagus." kata Naruto yang sudah tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah terima kasih Kumichou, kalau begitu kami pulang dulu, Ayo Reynare-chan." kata Issei mengajak Raynare pulang bersama karena Raynare sekarang tinggal di rumah Issei.

"Ya Issei-kun." kata Raynare tersenyum kepada kekasihnya.

"Ah tunggu dulu Issei, aku ingin mengobrol berdua denganmu, Raynare boleh aku pinjam Issei sebentar?" tanya Naruto kepada Raynare untuk memperbolehkan meminjam Issei hanya untuk mengobrol.

"Tentu saja boleh Kumichou, Issei aku tunggu di luar." kata Raynare berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruang klub.

"Ano ada apa Kumichou? Apa ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Issei heran karena sang Kumichou mau mengobrol berdua dengannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa hanya saja aku ingin bertanya padamu, apa pendapatmu jika aku di minta untuk mendirikan kerajaan harem?" tanya Naruto dengan muka serius karena ini menyangkut masa depannya dan Issei adalah orang yang cocok di mintai pendapat karena impiannya untuk membangun kerajaan harem.

Issei yang mendengar itu syok, terkejut, dan juga heran dengan pertanyaan dari sang Kumichou, "Aduh pertanyaan yang sangat sulit Kumichou." kata Issei yang tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Sudahlah jawab saja tidak apa-apa, bukankah impianmu mendirikan kerajaan harem dan menjadi Harem King?" kata Naruto memaksa Issei untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

Issei menghela nafas panjang kemudian berkata, "Kalau aku pasti langsung aku terima tanpa pikir panjang Kumichou, karena itu adalah impian sebagian besar laki-laki di dunia ini, kita bisa di layani oleh banyak wanita yang mencintai kita, begitu juga dengan kita, walau hanya mencintai satu gadis yang akan menjadi Alpha dalam kerajaan harem kita, tapi bukan berarti kita tidak menyayangi gadis lain yang termasuk dalam kerajaan harem kita, dan juga wanita adalah makhluk yang paling indah di dunia ini. Apalagi kita akan di kelilingi Oppai-oppai yang indah dari para gadis. " kata Issei sambil mengepalkan tangannya membayangkan hal-hal mesum bersama para wanita cantik bila dirinya nanti jadi Iblis kelas atas.

"Hm, jadi begitu ya. Terima kasih Issei, kamu memang hebat dalam hal ini." kata Naruto memuji Issei yang hebat dalam hal-hal mesum.

Dalam pikiran Issei mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat, 'Kumichou memujiku, Kumichou memujiku, aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu Kumichou, aku akan menjadi Iblis kelas atas dan membuatmu bangga menjadikan ku sebagai budakmu dan akan ku tunjukan kerajaan harem yang sebenarnya pada Kumichou kelak nanti.' batin Issei mendramatisir pujian dari Naruto.

"Ah, memang Kumichou mau menjadi Harem King juga?" tanya Issei yang habis membayangkan hal-hal mesum di otaknya.

"Sepertinya begitu, karena Ibu Mertuaku yang memintaku membuat kerajaan harem." kata Naruto terlanjur santai dengan ucapannya.

**Jleger!**

Bagai di sambar petir di siang bolong, ucapan sang Kumichou membuat Issei syok, iri, terkejut, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Kuso! Kumichou lebih hebat dari padaku! Sudah memiliki Buchou sebagai istri, sang ibu mertua meminta sang menantu mendirikan kerajaan harem, itu benar-benar menakjubkan! Akan banyak hal-hal echii dan hentai yang akan Kumichou lakukan! Sialan kapan aku bisa seperti Kumichou!" kata Issei dengan tertunduk sambil memukul lantai ruang klub 'Penelitian Ilmu Gaib' karena impian menjadi harem king sudah di dahului oleh sang majikan.

Naruto yang melihat kelakuan Issei hanya bisa terdiam dan terbengong saja karena nampaknya Issei mengalami depresi yang sangat berat mengenai hal-hal yang berbau mesum dan harem king.

"Sudahlah Issei, aku yakin kamu juga akan bisa mendirikan kerajaan harem suatu saat nanti, dan kamu harus mencapai Iblis kelas atas terlebih dahulu, agar kelak mendapatkan pelayanmu sendiri. Semangat lah Issei!" kata Naruto memberikan semangat kepada budaknya yang baru menjadi Iblis.

"Kau benar Kumichou, aku Issei Hyoudou yang di juluki _**'Penjelmaan Hawa Nafsu' **_dan _**'Nafsu Birahi Padat'**_ akan berusaha sungguh-sungguh dan mencapai impianku menjadi harem king." kata Issei mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat sebagai tekad dirinya akan menjadi harem king.

"Bagus aku senang mendengarnya, berusahalah kau pasti bisa meraih impianmu. Dan sekarang kau boleh pergi, kasihan Raynare menunggumu di luar." kata Naruto menyuruh Issei segera pergi karena Raynare sudah menunggu di luar.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Kumichou." kata Issei berpamitan untuk menemui Raynare sang kekasih hatinya dan akan menjadi Alpha kelak di kerajaan harem miliknya.

**- D.S.B.G -**

Naruto juga keluar dari ruang klub untuk menjernihkan pikirannya, seperti biasa mengunjungi kedai ramen langganannya, tapi tanpa di duga Naruto bertemu dengan gadis cantik yang merupakan biarawati sebuah Gereja.

"Hai Asia-chan kita bertemu lagi." kata Naruto menyapa Asia yang kelihatannya sedang bingung.

"Ah, Naruto-san senang bisa bertemu dengan Naruto-san lagi." kata Asia dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Apa yang Asia-chan lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto mencoba membuka pembicaraannya.

"Aku sedang jalan-jalan, tapi aku tersesat. Naruto-san sendiri sedang apa?" tanya balik Asia dengan semburat merah yang masih menghiasi kedua pipinya. Entah itu karena malu apa terpesona dengan Naruto yang bisa di bilang cukup tampan.

"Aku ingin ke kedai ramen. Kau mau ikut?" tawar Naruto dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Apakah boleh." kata Asia tersenyum cantik.

'Kawai, andai di jadi salah satu harem ku nanti, rambut pirang yang hampir sama denganku, bagaimana kira-kira keturunanku nanti.' batin Naruto membayangkan keturunannya bersama Asia Argento, tapi seketika menggelengkan kepalanya, 'Tidak! Tidak! Aku mikir apa sih, ini pasti gara-gara Issei brengsek itu.'

"Jadi tidak boleh ya?" tanya Asia sedih karena Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Eh?! Bukan begitu kau boleh ikut." Naruto tersenyum lembut ke arah Asia.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih Naruto-san." kata Asia tersenyum lembut.

"Ya, kalau begitu ayo kita ke kedai ramen." kata Naruto mengajak Asia berjalan bersamanya.

Naruto dan Asia pun berjalan bersama menuju kedai ramen langganannya. Sementara itu Ddraig hanya tertawa lepas karena melihat isi pikiran Naruto.

"[Apa yang kau tertawakan Partner?]" tanya Naruto kepada Ddraig.

"[Tidak ada, hanya saja nampaknya darah naga dari Igneel sudah mulai bekerja sekarang.]" kata Ddraig santai menanggapi ucapan dari Naruto.

"[Maksudmu?]" tanya Naruto bingung dengan ucapan Ddraig.

Memang Naruto menerima darah dari Igneel saat dirinya berusia 7 tahun untuk memperkuat sihir Dragon Slayer dan saat itu juga Naruto menjadi setengah Naga, karena menerima darah dari Igneel.

"[Bukankah kau sudah tahu itu partner, inilah saatnya kau mencari para haremmu]" kata Ddraig tersenyum tanpa di ketahui Naruto.

"[Sial! Kenapa bisa secepat ini Ddraig?]" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti karena Tou-san angkatnya hanya bilang suatu hari nanti bahwa dirinya akan menyayangi wanita lain selain pasangannya.

"[Itu sudah hukumnya partner, karena ketika kau mempunyai pasangan kau akan mencari wanita lain secepatnya untuk menjadikanmu raja dari para wanita milikmu nanti. Tenang saja, para wanita akan menerima dengan senang hati walau harus jadi yang kedua, ketiga, bahkan yang keseribu sekalipun mereka rela.]" kata Ddraig dengan tawa senang karena Naruto akan memiliki banyak wanita.

"[Jadi aku harus bagaimana?]" tanya Naruto dengan muka pasrah menerima takdirnya.

"[Kau hanya perlu menyayangi mereka semua dan memberikan perlindungan kepada mereka.]" kata Ddraig yang tersenyum tanpa di ketahui Naruto.

Akhirnya Naruto dan Asia pun sampai di kedai Ramen, mereka berdua memakan ramen dan mengobrol santai satu sama lain, Naruto akhirnya tahu bahwa Asia telah di buang oleh pihak gereja dan di lempar ke kota ini. Naruto pun mengantarkan Asia hingga ke dekat gereja kemudian berpamitan untuk pulang.

Di perjalanan pulang Naruto terus memikirkan Istrinya, dan apa yang akan terjadi dengan istrinya yang menemui Ibunya. Apakah Rias menerima atau menolak.

"Tadaima!" kata Naruto membuka pintu masuk rumah miliknya.

"Okaeri!" kata seseorang dari dalam rumah.

Merasa bukan istrinya yang menjawab Naruto berjalan kearah dapur, dan seketika itu matanya membulat kaget, dilihatnya Akeno sedang memakai apron yang biasa di pakai istrinya, tapi ada yang berbeda dengan itu, Akeno memakainya dalam kondisi tanpa busana.

"Akeno? Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?" tanya Naruto kepada Akeno.

"Baru saja selesai masak, Naruto-kun." jawab Akeno dengan wajah tersenyum dan tidak memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan Kumichou lagi.

"Errr, Akeno bisa kau pakai pakaianmu lagi, aku takut Rias salah paham." kata Naruto dengan muka memerah melihat tubuh Akeno yang hanya di baluti oleh Apron Merah yang biasa Rias pakai.

"Ara, ara padahal Rias sendiri yang menyuruhku memakai pakaian ini, dan aku sangat senang hari ini, Rias bilang Naruto-kun akan mendirikan kerajaan harem dan Rias meminta aku menjadi bagian dari harem Naruto-kun." kata Akeno tersenyum lembut sambil mendekati Naruto memeluk Naruto.

"Eh?! Lalu dimana Rias sekarang Akeno." kata Naruto yang melepas pelukan Akeno dengan sangat lembut agar tidak membuatnya marah.

"Rias mengingap di rumah Venelana-sama jadi malam ini milik kita berdua, aku harap Naruto-kun mau melakukan 'itu' denganku malam ini." kata Akeno dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya menambahkan kesan cantik dan menggairahkan.

Demi para leluhur naga dan celana dalam Igneel, ternyata Rias setuju dengan apa yang di impikan oleh Venelana. Naruto tersenyum kearah Akeno kemudian berkata.

"Apa kamu yakin Akeno? Aku tidak bisa membagi cintaku dengan Rias, tapi aku bisa membagi kasih sayangku pada Rias kepadamu. Apa kamu benar-benar yakin?" tanya Naruto dengan jujur karena tidak mau jika Akeno menyesal di kemudian hari.

Akeno tidak menjawab tapi langsung mencium bibir Naruto dengan lembut, Naruto membalas ciuman itu pertanda bahwa Akeno setuju dengan itu, dan membuat Naruto bahagia. Ciuman berlangsung cukup lama, mereka saling menyesapi saliva, bersilat lidah, dan menyapu rongga mulut pasangannya. Hingga akhirnya ciuman pun berakhir.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun, aku senang jika Naruto-kun hanya membalasku dengan kasih sayangnya saja. Aku tahu Rias tidak akan tergantikan di hati Naruto-kun, tapi aku yakin bahwa namaku juga ada di hati Naruto-kun." kata Akeno yang kini melepas Apronnya dan menuntun tangan Naruto untuk meremas payudara kirinya

Naruto tersenyum dan meremas payudara Akeno dengan lembut dan tidak lupa mencium leher Akeno dengan kasih sayang dan sedikit nafsu birahi, Akeno mendesah merasakan sentuhan dari Naruto.

"Akhh! Ahhh!" desah Akeno merasakan setiap sentuhan dari Naruto.

"Kau tahu Akeno tubuhmu benar-benar membuatku bergairah." kata Naruto yang kini mengulum payudara Akeno dan menghisapnya tidak lupa tangan kanannya masih setia dengan payudara kiri Akeno, di mainkannya payudara Akeno dengan jari-jari lincah Naruto, seperti di pilin, di putar dan juga di tekan kedalam hingga menambah sensasi tersendiri bagi Akeno.

"Enghh! Ahhh! Tubuh dan cintaku hanya untuk Naruto-kun seorang. Jadi puaskan aku malam ini Naruto-kun. Ahhh!" desah Akeno dengan nikmat saat Naruto mengulum payudaranya dan memainkannya dengan lidah apalagi saat menggesek giginya ke bagian puting milik Akeno. Akeno terasa menikmati yang namanya surga dunia.

Di angkatnya tubuh Akeno dengan bridal style setelah melakukan sedikit Foreplay di dapur dan dudukannya di kursi sofa, Naruto pun duduk di sebelah Akeno dan mencium bibir lembut Akeno dengan buas, dan tidak lupa tangan kanannya bermain di sekitar vagina Akeno. Tangan kanan Akeno tidak tinggal diam, di bukanya resleting celana Naruto dan di keluarkannya penis berukuran panjang 20 cm dengan diameter 5 cm dari dalam sarangnya.

"Punya Naruto-kun besar, apa masuk kedalam lubangku?" tanya Akeno dengan wajah merona melihat kejantanan Naruto.

"Nanti kita cari tahu sayang." kata Naruto yang kini berada di depan Akeno dan mencium leher Akeno dengan lembut dan meninggalkan bekas kissmark di beberapa tempat, ciuman Naruto beralih ke perut Akeno hingga sampai di depan vagina Akeno.

Di bukanya sedikit vagina Akeno hingga bau khas vagina wanita tercium oleh indra penciuman Naruto dan membuat Naruto ingin mencicipi rasanya, di sentuhnya dengan bibir vagina Akeno dengan bibir Naruto kemudian menjilatinya hingga clitoris Akeno menegang dengan hebat karena Naruto terus menjilatinya dan mengulumnya.

"Akhhh! Naruto-kun terus, sebentar lagi aku sampai! Ahhh!" racau Akeno menikmati setiap lidah Naruto yang menari-nari di vagina miliknya.

Tidak hanya dengan mulut, Naruto menambahkan dua jarinya untuk menambah gairah Akeno dan memaju mundurkan jarinya sementara mulutnya masih setia mengulum clitoris milik Akeno. Hingga akhirnya lenguhan panjang terdengar dari mulut Akeno.

"Akhhhh! Enghhh! Aku keluar Naruto-kun!" desah Akeno yang mengeluarkan cairan cintanya dan membasahi lidah dan tangan Naruto.

Naruto melepas semua pakaiannya dan memposisikan penisnya di depan vagina milik Akeno, dan menggesek-gesekannya untuk menambah gairah Akeno.

"Enghh! Kumohon masukan Naruto-kun!" kata Akeno yang tidak tahan karena Naruto mengodanya dengan cara menaik turunkan penisnya di bibir vagina miliknya.

"Kau siap Akeno?" tanya Naruto memastikan, dan Akeno hanya menjawab dengan anggukan, Naruto memasukan penisnya secara perlahan hingga akhirnya menabrak dinding selaput dara Akeno, sekali hentakan penis Naruto tertanam dengan mulus, sementara Akeno menggigit bahu Naruto untuk meredam kesakitan yang di rasa.

Cukup lama memang hingga akhirnya Akeno menyuruh Naruto untuk memulai, digerakannya pinggul Naruto secara perlahan kemudian mempercepat temponya memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, tangan Naruto meremas payudara indah Akeno dan memainkannya dengan jari-jarinya. Akeno pun mendesah kenikmatan.

"Akhhh! Ahhh! Ini nikmat sekali Naruto-kun!" desah Akeno dengan nikmat karena vagina dan payudaranya di manjakan oleh Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum lembut dan bangga karena Akeno menikmati setiap permainannya. Tidak terasa hampir 20 menit mereka dengan posisi seperti itu.

"Akhhh! Akeno aku mau keluar!" desah Naruto yang mempercepat memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dan memfokuskan diri untuk mencapai kenikmatan yang di berikan vagina milik Akeno.

"Aku juga Naruto-kun! Kita sama-sama! Ahhh! Enghh! Ssshh!" desah Akeno sambil menggerakan pantatnya untuk membantu Naruto mencapai klimaks bersama.

Naruto dan Akeno terus berpacu dengan penuh keringat yang membasahi tubuh mereka, segala kenikmatan yang di rasa akan segera di lepas, dan akhirnya dengan teriakan mereka berdua menyebutkan nama pasangannya membuat mereka berdua mencapai puncaknya.

"Ahhh! Akhh! Naruto-kun!"

"Akhhh! Akeno!"

Jutaan sperma meluncur deras kedalam rahim Akeno, sementara cairan cinta Akeno melumuri penis Naruto dengan hebat, Naruto mencabut penisnya dan duduk di sebelah Akeno kemudian memeluk pinggang Akeno dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih Akeno, Aku menyayangimu." kata Naruto tersenyum lembut ke arah Akeno.

"Aku juga menyayangimu Naruto-kun bahkan mencintaimu." kata Akeno mencium kening Naruto.

Nampaknya permainan mereka akan berlanjut lama, dan sepertinya mulai besok Akeno akan tinggal di rumah Naruto dan Rias.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca karangan saya, semoga menghibur kalian semua, dan sebagai pembaca yang baik sebaiknya tinggalkan jejak di kotak Review. Terima kasih.**


End file.
